L'ombre du Potter
by Sir Duncan Frost
Summary: Le temps. Un sujet bien vaste et inconnu pour les non-initiés. Heureusement qu'il existe un homme qui comprend tout de ses rouages, un homme arpentant notre monde avec l'espoir de le sauver de l'ombre de la mort. Voici la Légende du Voyageur du Temps : Dastan Alucard Alias Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre lût et corrigé par Elrika que je remercie de tout mon coeur.**

Les petites aiguilles continuaient de tourner, les rouages n'avaient jamais eu l'air d'être touché par le temps, gardant le même éclat que le jour où il l'avait reçu. Son doigt glissa lentement contre la coque de sa montre à gousset tout en argent avec un couvercle portant une inscription à l'intérieur.

 _Il y a des choses qui méritent qu'on se batte pour elle._

Personne ne pouvait comprendre le sens réel de cette phrase à part lui, vu qu'il avait demandé cette gravure à un Elfe avec qui il fut ami. Il referma le couvercle en fixant silencieusement le symbole qui aujourd'hui était le sien, un éclair déchirant le ciel.

Ironiquement, il y avait longtemps son front avait lui aussi porté cette marque, puis il avait eu envie de l'effacer, pour disons, tirer un trait sur son ancienne vie. Pendant quelques heures, il fixa le petit objet qui ne le quittait plus depuis...

Merlin seul devait savoir combien de temps était passé depuis son duel final contre Voldemort, alias Tom Jedusort, après avoir une fois pour toute débarrasser la Grande-Bretagne de ce fléau plus qu'enquiquinant, à toujours revenir pour terroriser les Nés-Moldu qui méritaient sans doute plus que lui le titre de Sorcier. Bref, après l'avoir tué, le monde de la magie s'était petit à petit reconstruit.

Mais sans lui.

Du jour au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé avec une montre en argent après qu'elle soit tombée du ciel. Si si, ce petit objet venait bien des étoiles, ça, il le jurait sur la tombe de Merlin. Lui qui avait eu dans l'idée de se retirer des affaires du monde magique pour oublier toutes les pertes qu'il avait endurées :

Il ne fut nullement déçu.

Quelques mois après l'avoir reçu et en plus de l'avoir gardé pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le Survivant avait voulu la mettre à l'heure d'hiver, une seule petite heure en arrière.

Il se rappelait encore du bruit qu'avaient fait les aiguilles ce jour-là, du son qui avait été suivi d'une étrange détonation, de son sentiment d'impuissance quand son corps fut comme balayé par une force contre laquelle on ne pourrait jamais lutter.

Quelques heures après, Harry James Potter assistait à l'inauguration de la tour Eiffel lors de l'Exposition Universelle de 1889, à Paris, la capitale de la France.

Ce fut son tout premier voyage à travers le temps, mais aussi le début d'un long apprentissage sur ce qu'il était devenu, car en effet, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec Harry Potter. Ses yeux initialement vert émeraude avaient maintenant de nouveaux iris d'un violet mystique avec en plus un petit fond de pupille qui rappelait un ciel dégagé la nuit. Puis ses cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'à atteindre ses épaules, ce qui ironiquement les rendait plus faciles à coiffer, même si les gens se retournaient souvent sur son passage quand ils voyaient que la racine de ses cheveux était d'un noir ébène alors que le reste, lui, était d'un blanc encore plus pur que la neige venant de tomber. Personnellement, cela ne le dérangeait plus après quelques siècles passés.

Ensuite, vint bien sûr sa quête de connaissance qui, enfant, lui avait fait défaut. Si avant il n'osait pas emprunter un livre de peur de n'avoir jamais le temps de le finir, maintenant, il ne se gênait pas pour piller toutes les sections d'une bibliothèque juste pour le plaisir d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Il raffolait surtout d'histoires parlant de grands rois ou de héros tragiques, les contes de fées avaient aussi un grand intérêt pour lui, les livres de sortilèges lui furent bien utiles pour augmenter sa puissance magique, enfin, durant un certain temps, car très vite, la magie humaine ne lui suffit plus, il en voulait toujours plus.

C'est donc avec un nouvel état d'esprit qu'il s'était mit à changer d'époque comme on change de chemise. Ça lui avait pris du temps, (quelle ironie) mais il avait fini par comprendre comment marchait cette montre. Il ne pouvait voyager que sur de longues périodes, et non sur de petits sauts temporels. Il pouvait par exemple partir le jour où les pyramides furent construites, pour ensuite revenir au temps médiéval, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir une journée en arrière, ça non, le plus petit saut qu'il pouvait faire restait toujours de dix ans, l'empêchant ainsi d'abuser de son pouvoir qui restait quand même terrifiant.

Donc après avoir fini de manger une pizza en Italie, il avait fini par se mettre à rencontrer les différentes races magiques pour mieux les comprendre, eux et leur magie qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la sienne.

Les Elfes furent les premiers, mystérieux et craints par tous, ils se montrèrent incroyablement toucher qu'un humain cherche à devenir ami avec eux juste pour comprendre leurs us et coutumes. Harry s'était alors mis à partager leur vie avec une certaine délectation. La magie des Elfes reposait essentiellement sur le contrôle de l'air, les aidants à ne jamais faire le moindre bruit, même en marchant dans des bottes de fer. Il y avait aussi leur adresse au tir à l'arc qui venait en fait de leurs yeux charger d'une énergie leur permettant de voir le temps ralentir pendant quelques secondes. Une capacité forte utile durant un moment romantique, se disait le Potter d'une voix amusé. Outre cela, il avait compris depuis longtemps que l'ignorance au sujet des Elfes venait surtout du fait qu'à cette époque, ils s'étaient mis à massacrer des Sorciers en représailles des assauts lancer contre leur forêt, qui pour eux, était ce que Merlin était aux yeux des Sorciers, quelque chose de trop précieux pour être seulement ignoré. Alors ce fut une guerre qui éclata, mais Harry n'y participa aucunement, ne voulant pas changer le cours de l'histoire. Plus tard, il apprit que les Sorciers avaient gagné seulement parce que dans leurs rangs, se trouvait Godric Gryffondor, un guerrier fort redoutable qui vainquit leur roi, Redard, d'un simple coup d'épée. Harry fut attristé de découvrir que ce peuple qui n'aspirait qu'à la paix fut ensuite réduit à promettre de ne jamais remettre les pieds hors de leur forêt sous peine d'être exterminé sans aucune sommation, surtout qu'il s'était fait beaucoup d'amis parmi eux, mais aucun n'avait survécu à la guerre.

Après ça, il avait mit un peu de temps avant de chercher la compagnie d'un autre peuple, ne voulant pas encore une fois s'attacher à des gens pour ensuite apprendre qu'ils mouraient dès qu'il serait absent.

Les Nains étaient pour leur part des gens bien plus sympathiques que ne le laissaient entendre les Sorciers de son époque. Bon vivant et amateur d'alcool fort, ce peuple pouvait se vanter d'être de grands fêtards avec qui on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Ils avaient aussi une fierté qui aurait facilement fait rougir un jeune Serpentard, et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Harry respectait profondément leurs traditions. Un Nain pouvait s'il le voulait, l'envoyer voler sur une bonne dizaine de mètres d'un simple coup de poing léger. Leurs corps étaient spéciaux du fait que la magie ne leur venait pas d'un Noyau Magique, non, elle circulait librement dans leurs veines, leur donnant une force et une constitution hors du commun. Mis à part ça, Harry avait aussi appris que le peuple des Nains était de grands Forgerons qui, à l'instar des Gobelins qui fabriquaient des bijoux de toute beauté, les Nains eux préféraient forger des armes capables de fracasser un homme en deux avec un seul coup porté. Dommage que cette race ait les humains en horreur depuis qu'un Sorcier du nom de Surin Barktouf avait volé une relique appartenant au tout premier roi Nain. Évidemment, après ça, plus aucun Sorcier ne fut accueilli à bras ouverts, ça non, et le Potter eut bien de la chance d'être tomber sur Goltin, un Nain qui de son côté, ne jugeait les gens que sur les actes. Et le fait qu'il lui sauva la vie lors d'un tremblement de terre suffit au petit guerrier pour faire confiance au jeune homme, qui fut ravi de se faire un ami pouvant supporter trois siècles avant de mourir, lui laissant largement le temps de former l'ancien élu à l'art de la guerre.

Pendant un moment, il resta avec lui pour vivre un peu en retraite de ses pouvoirs temporels, mais même avec un ami comme Goltin, il finit par s'ennuyer et décida un jour de retourner à son ancien mode de vie, tout en promettant au jeune Nain de partager un verre avec lui quand ils se reverront.

C'est là qu'il était tombé sur une ancienne civilisation que tous croyaient disparu : les Fées ! Quand Harry avait décidé d'explorer le temps glorieux de Merlin lui-même, il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber sur ces magnifiques créatures, qui faisaient bien sa taille en fin de compte, contrairement à la croyance populaire qui leur donnait des tailles lilliputiennes ! Et là, il apprit que leur magie, qui au passage était un émerveillement pour les yeux, permettait de soigner les maladies les plus graves. Il suffisait de croire avec toute la force de son cœur. C'est d'ailleurs en ce temps-là qu'Harry fit enlever sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair pour tirer définitivement un trait sur l'homme qu'il était. Mais c'est aussi là qu'il découvrit une vérité qu'il lui tomba dessus sans prévenir. En le soignant la Reine des Fées découvrit que son corps n'avait plus aucune trace de vieillesse alors qu'il devrait avoir maintenant trente ans, l'horrible vérité.

Il était devenu immortel, est-ce que ça venait de sa montre ? Possible, mais il découvrit aussi qu'il n'était pas un immortel tout-puissant, non, il avait encore besoin de dormir et de se nourrir pour vivre. Mais maintenant, son corps ne changeait plus, si on oubliait ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux brillants, le voilà coincé dans le corps d'un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans.

Ça aurait pu être pire, s'était-il dit après avoir eu une sorte d'angoisse de devenir un être sans émotions qui regarde la vie avec un détachement inhumain. Mais au final, il ne le devint jamais, ne se lassant jamais de ce monde qui avait tellement d'histoire à raconter que même aujourd'hui, il apprenait des choses.

Cette expérience avait tout de même eu un impact sur lui, depuis qu'il avait quitté le royaume des Fée cacher sous Avalon, le Sorcier du Temps s'était mit à éviter les humains, ne voulant pas s'attacher à des gens qui, contrairement à Gotlin, ne pouvait vivre aussi longtemps.

C'est là qu'il rencontra, au douzième siècle, en Egypte, une femme ayant été une esclave du temps de Ramsès premier. Il s'avéra qu'elle était une Vampire et que tout comme lui le temps n'avait aucun effet sur son peuple. Et ainsi, il se mit à voyager avec elle à cette époque, vue que seul lui pouvait se servir de sa montre.

Il apprit beaucoup de choses avec elle, notamment sur les créatures peuplant ce monde, allant du Pégase ailé à la Noctule, une sorte de Vampire inférieur. Mais la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas seulement à ça, surtout quand le jeune Potter lui offrit son sang pour lui permettre de pouvoir marcher à la lumière du jour. Le sang d'un sorcier renforçait grandement leur résistance au soleil, mais si le sang était offert sans aucune contrainte ou peur, alors l'immunité demeurait jusqu'à la mort dudit sorcier, chose qui ne risquait pas d'arriver avant longtemps. Alors Elena se mit à lui apprendre des rituels, la plupart incluant un sacrifice de sang, mais aussi des sorts tous classés comme magie noire, mais qui pourtant restaient inoffensifs une fois comparer à l'Avada Kedavra.

Après deux siècles en sa compagnie, Elena avait décidé d'aller s'installer à Alexandrie avec un autre Vampire du nom de Basile, qui finit par se marier sans pour autant avoir beaucoup d'enfants, mais énormément de bonheur.

Après ça, les sauts temporels du jeune Potter lui apprirent une nouvelle règle. Il pouvait retourner dans le passé, mais sa montre ne pouvait pas le faire aller dans le futur, le condamnant à rester dans cette époque à regarder le temps passer. Ce qui au passage lui permit de participer à une nouvelle guerre avec les Elfes, qui furent ravis de le retrouver après six ans d'absence, selon leur dire.

Alors que cela faisait trois siècles qu'il ne les avait vus.

L'issue de la guerre changea avec le Potter à leurs côtés. Il était maintenant un Guerrier, et ce n'était pas son genre de détourner les yeux quand un ami comme Zaradiel avait besoin de son aide. Alors il devint le premier humain à se battre aux côtés des Elfes, et aussi le premier à tenir tête au grand Godric Gryffondor, qui devint très vite un ami et Mentor pour le jeune Potter, qui fut grandement impressionné par la carrure du Fondateur : les épaules larges, le corps entretenu par un long entraînement digne d'Héraclès, aucun doute, c'était un guerrier pur jus. Si seulement il avait été un peu plus intelligent, il n'aurait sans doute pas perdu contre Harry, qui se servit de sa force amplifier par la magie naine pour envoyer valser le rouquin, qui au passage, avait fait un pari avec le jeune sorcier qui comportait tellement d'avantages pour Harry qu'il avait tout de suite cru à un refus de la part de Godric qui se croyait déjà gagnant, accordant alors à son ennemi les récompenses suivantes :

L'arrêt des hostilités envers les Elfes, plus un traité de paix déclarant en grosse lettre que plus jamais aucun sorcier ne chercherait à les chasser de leur forêt.

Une Terre d'accueil pour ses amis qui venait de perdre leur foyer.

Et son épée.

Le duel avait été violent, surtout qu'au départ, Harry s'était tout de suite vu vaincre son adversaire avec quelques sorts bien placés. Un coup plus tard dans l'estomac lui avait appris à ne plus jamais sous-estimer son ennemi sous risque de mourir. C'est là que l'affrontement entre le Fondateur et le Voyageur avait véritablement commencé, et là, il comprit que les anciens Sorciers usaient beaucoup plus d'armes magiques et de leurs mains plutôt que de se servir d'une baguette qui ne restait qu'un outil.

Heureusement pour lui, Godric avait lui aussi cru à sa victoire et cela lui avait donné l'occasion d'essayer la magie des Nains sur un homme. Inutile de dire que ce jour-là, le Gryffondor vola bien haut dans le ciel avant d'être rattrapé par une camarade Elfe d'Harry qui se nommait Evin la cocheuse. Après ça, le bon vieux guerrier avait offert sa lame au jeune homme qui l'avait accepté humblement, sachant qu'une telle arme n'avait pas de prix. Sans en connaître la raison exacte, il s'était retrouvé quelques semaines plus tard à partager une table avec les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard dans l'enceinte même du château toujours en cours de construction. Et là, il avait rencontré les autres membres des célèbres Fondateurs.

Helga pour sa part l'avait surpris sur deux points, premièrement, sa tarte à la framboise mériterait largement qu'on déclenche une guerre rien que pour une miette. Et deuxièmement, l'histoire avait dû se tromper dans sa description physique, car si on la présentait avec de grosses joues et un ventre large, il n'en fut jamais rien. La jeune femme était d'une beauté qu'on ne voyait pas souvent, avec ses cheveux bruns si brillants et ses yeux marron irradiants de bonté pour ses semblables, une taille de guêpe et des lèvres d'un rose si doux et rassurant que le Potter se surprit plusieurs fois à rêver de combien elles devaient être douces au toucher. Il apprit aussi que chacun des quatre maniait une arme qui les définissait le mieux. Pour Helga : un magnifique bouclier en bronze frappé du symbole d'une coupe tenue par un blaireau. Quand Harry lui demanda la raison qui faisait qu'elle attachait tant d'importance aux coupes, elle lui répondit immédiatement : **"Avec une coupe, on peut tous partager une gorgée en toute confiance. ",** et bizarrement, ce raisonnement avait du sens.

Salazar Serpentard était… Vraiment amicale. Pas de ton froid ou arrogant, juste une fâcheuse habitude à parler sur un petit ton malicieux. Et là, Harry apprit une vérité inimaginable, celui qu'on traitait de Mage Noir ou d'extrémiste envers ceux n'ayant pas le sang pur, était en fait un homme habité par un esprit plus que tolérant envers les Nées-Moldus et Sangs-mêlés. Et il apprit en même temps que Salazar aimait surtout apprendre et enseigner son savoir aux jeunes recrues de leur prochaine école de sorcellerie, même s'il lui arrivait de se montrer particulièrement sévère avec les feignants. Et Harry partagea d'agréables moments en sa compagnie autour de la conception de potions ou en songeant à construire une salle remplie de toutes les connaissances des Fondateurs, ainsi qu'à ceux qui parleront comme lui la langue des Créatures, et non des Serpents, même s'il avoua plus tard aimer tout particulièrement les reptiles, ayant grandi avec une petite vipère appelée Sacha, que le Potter reconnu comme étant le Basilik qu'il eut tué durant sa deuxième année. Pour sa part, l'homme au crâne chauve maniait une petite dague au manche faite en acier incrusté d'émeraudes, qu'il cachait sur lui en la transformant en une bague, jusqu' à ce qu'il la perde contre Harry à cause d'un pari dans un pauvre concours de boisson.

Rowena, elle, n'avait pas vraiment répondu à toutes ses attentes. Bien sûr, elle adorait poser des énigmes qui, bien souvent, laissaient Salazar muet. Mais elle cachait derrière cette façade de maîtresse d'école, une grande âme de fêtarde qui avait laissé Harry sans voix. Sérieusement, qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir vue la Fondatrice de la sagesse danser sur un bon vieux rock apporté par lui-même ? Il lui avait fallu l'aide de Godric et Salazar pour lui enlever son arc des mains après qu'elle ait trop bu. Quel dommage, se disait le Potter en voyant le magnifique arc argenté de la Serdaigle. En parlant de chose magnifique, il avait aussi dû admettre que sa beauté à la fois douce et froide le laissait presque avec un sourire béat. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs comme les ténèbres et ses yeux bleus lui donnant un air si sérieux, mais si fascinant.

Très vite, ils avaient sympathisé, même si Harry ne voulait pas trop s'attacher à des gens qui ne pourraient jamais vivre aussi longtemps que lui. Mais plus la construction avançait, plus il s'était demandé si rester par ici ne serait pas plus judicieux que de se retrouver une nouvelle fois à parcourir le monde au rythme de ses voyages temporels, qui, parfois, l'envoyait se perdre sur de nouveaux continents. Cette idée l'avait quitté aussitôt que les autres Fondateurs lui offrirent leurs armes, vu que la guerre entre eux et les Moldus était enfin terminée et que la paix régnait. Maintenant, Poudlard existait, ce qui l'avait très vite ramené à ses souvenirs d'avant que cette montre magique ne lui tombe dessus. Et vint le temps des adieux, où il quitta ce temps-ci... Magique ? Emportant avec lui le souvenir d'une soirée avec Rowena, et une arme faite pour lui par les quatre Fondateurs, qui estimèrent qu'Harry faisait partie de l'histoire de Poudlard en tant qu'Esprit Gardien veillant sur eux, après qu'il ait expliqué l'origine de sa montre. C'est là que ça le frappa.

Sans y réfléchir et sans prévenir, il avait tourné les aiguilles pour revenir à l'époque des Fées. Dieu que cela fut long, mais enfin, il parvint à rejoindre Avalon pour la seconde fois. Et là commença un long et douloureux chemin pour l'ancien Survivant qui tentait maladroitement de soigner les blessures de la guerre qui continuait de le ronger de l'intérieur. Heureusement, la Reine des Fées l'aida à faire le point sur sa vie et sur sa condition de voyageur du temps. Et il se rendit compte que, au fil du temps qu'il avait lui-même passer, soit avec l'aide de sa montre, ou en vivant parmi les mortels, jamais il ne s'était donné un but précis, se disant qu'il avait rempli son rôle et qu'à présent, sa vie lui appartenait.

Mais au final, à quoi pouvait bien lui servir ce pouvoir ? Ne savoir que revenir en arrière en devenant un mythe pour les personnes le croisant sur sa route ? Certains le considéraient comme un esprit malicieux et courageux, et d'autres disaient qu'il était un homme maudit pour on ne sait quelle raison abracadabrante !

C'est là qu'il s'était dit que peut-être, il devrait changer le futur, mais comment ? Voilà la question à un million de galions, car si avant, il se contentait de regarder le temps passer, en arpentant le monde, il fut maintenant bien plus pressé de voir le temps s'accélérer.

C'est à ce moment-là que la Reine des Fées lui avait offert le cercueil glacial, un artefact conçu spécialement pour lui au vu de son trouble intérieur, qui attristait Niris, elle qui portait le garçon dans son cœur depuis son tout premier passage chez elle. Elle voyait bien que ses vagabondages l'avaient rendu insouciant, mais également plus sage. Il fuyait bien souvent la compagnie de ceux ne pouvant vivre au-delà de cent ans, ne voulant pas encore une fois revenir sur ce sujet si épineux qu'était son immortalité plus que spécial, quand on savait qu'il pouvait encore mourir. Il ne pouvait plus vieillir, mais les portes de la mort risquaient bien de s'ouvrir un jour, non ? Telle était la question. Mais pour le moment, Harry avait d'autres choses à faire que de se morfondre sur son triste destin, comme par exemple, décider de s'occuper d'un problème appelé Tom Elvis Jedusort, aussi connu dans le futur comme le chef des Mangemorts, alias Lord Voldemort .

L'empêcher de naître avait été sa première idée, avant de conclure que de faire ceci ne réglerait pas le problème sur le ressenti des Sangs-purs envers les nées Moldus. En effet, leur leader pouvait bien mourir que jamais la haine ne les quitterait, et là, il devrait faire face à une nouvelle menace qui pourrait être encore pire que Tom. Donc, même en zappant son envie de devenir un mage noir, Harry ne pourrait pas sauver le monde Magique Britannique qui se mourrait doucement entre d'anciennes traditions et de nouvelles idées politiques, s'entrechoquant dans un combat qui ne risquait pas de connaître de vainqueurs avant longtemps. Non, Harry devrait combattre sa Némésis une dernière fois pour définitivement être en paix avec lui-même.

Assis sur une marche d'un escalier en pierre blanche, le jeune voyageur continuait de fixer les aiguilles de sa montre avec un regard mélancolique. Dans quelques minutes, il devrait faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis... Combien de temps déjà ?

S'il devait dire depuis combien de temps il voyageait, ce serait sans doute un chiffre allant de cinq cents à neuf-cents ans alors que son âge, lui, était beaucoup plus bas, à peine quatre cent vingt-deux ans. Plutôt bien conserver pour un centenaire, non ?

Derrière lui, Niris se tenait là, le dos bien droit, le menton bien relever, ses yeux ambrés ne quittant pas la tête cendrée du jeune homme en face d'elle. En tant que Reine des Fées, son devoir était de protéger son peuple des hommes voulant se servir des siens pour posséder leurs pouvoirs, tel que la guérison ou la vision céleste, qui leur permettait de voir au-delà des apparences. Heureusement pour elles, les Fées étaient aujourd'hui considérées comme un mythe que plus personne n'osait prendre au sérieux. De plus, elles vivaient en secret dans une sorte de dimension magique construite sur les ruines de ce qui fut Avalon, avant la grande chute du Roi Arthur. Et voilà qu'Harry James Potter était venu troubler leur repos en leur annonçant d'emblée qu'il était un voyageur du temps. Si cette affirmation pouvait paraître ridicule, Niris y avait crû dès que ses yeux avaient contemplé l'aura du jeune homme. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de couleurs, qui en principe, ne se mélangeaient jamais, pour permettre de lire les émotions des gens. Harry, lui, possédait une aura tellement vivante et harmonieuse que ses émotions étaient impossibles à décrire, tant elles tourbillonnaient dans le cœur du mage.

De son côté, Harry avait dû admettre que les Fées ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Faisant la même taille que les humains, les seules petites particularités physiques remarqués étaient : une paire d'ailes transparentes qui brillaient de façon magique quand elles volaient, et leurs oreilles pointues. Voilà, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Niris restait tout de même un cas à part, avec ses longs cheveux blonds cascadant librement sur son dos, ses yeux orangés qui la rendait sublime, et puis sa longue robe bleu roi qui lui allait tellement bien qu'Harry n'osât plus l'approcher de peur qu'elle se salisse s'il lui tombait dessus.

\- Tu m'as l'air pensif, Dit Niris après un long silence pesant.

\- C'est sûrement parce que je le suis, Répondit le Survivant avec un doux sourire. J'ai encore du mal à le croire, mais bientôt, je vais les retrouver... Enfin.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé Harry, Rappela-t-elle avec une mine attristée. Ce ne seront pas les personnes que tu as aimées.

Son sourire s'en alla, et sa logique reprit le relais, lui confirmant que la Reine ne mentirait jamais.

\- Quand tu entreras dans le cercueil, il faudra que tu te détaches de ce que tu étais. Harry James Potter ne doit plus exister, pour que Voldemort soit vaincu.

\- Je sais... Inutile de me le rappeler Niris, Répondit-il avec un ton plus doux. Tu sais, la première fois que j'ai voyagé dans le temps, j'aurai dû avoir peur, ou au moins chercher un moyen de rentrer chez moi. Tout de suite arrivé à Paris, je me suis mis à explorer ce temps-ci différent, et en à peine quelques heures, j'avais oublié d'où je venais. Puis j'ai continué d'aller plus loin, et quand je désirais rester à une époque, je le faisais sans me soucier du temps qui passait. Tu vois, ce que j'aimais le plus dans tout ça, c'était que pour une fois, j'avais le choix, plus personne ne venait me dire quoi faire pour sauver le monde, et ça me rendait heureux.

Toute silencieuse, la blonde prit place aux côtés du jeune voyageur qui souriait tendrement en caressant sa montre du bout des doigts.

\- J'ai vu tellement de choses, rencontrer tant de gens incroyables, j'ai vécu tellement de choses que je devrais en être las, mais c'est tout le contraire, je veux encore découvrir et apprendre, faire de nouveaux voyages à travers le temps, Dit-il avec un peu plus de déterminations. Et je ne pourrais le faire qu'en sauvant le futur de Voldemort !

\- Voilà de bien belles résolutions, Cher Ami, Prononça Niris d'une voix emplie de tendresse envers celui qu'elle aimait. J'espère pouvoir contempler ta victoire d'ici.

A ces mots, le visage du mage se durcit légèrement, sa mâchoire se crispant alors que son poing se serrait.

\- Je voudrais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour te libérer de ton serment.

\- Tu as déjà essayé, et encore aujourd'hui, tu peux essayer, mais je te l'ai déjà dit : le Roi Arthur m'a fait promettre de ne quitter Avalon que pour servir le prochain grand Roi des Sorcier. En attendant, je resterai ici avec mes sujets, Déclara-t-elle sur un ton ferme. Toi aussi, tu as une mission, tu dois sauver le monde d'un mage noir, c'est bien assez pour t'occuper, non ?

Pouffant légèrement de rire, le voyageur passa une main dans ses cheveux cendrée. C'est vrai, il risquait d'être assez occupé dans les prochains siècles. Oh et puis, après mûre réflexion, le temps n'était pas un problème pour lui !

\- Promis, dès que j'aurai accompli ma mission, je reviendrai te rendre visite, Dit-il après s'être relevé.

\- Cela m'enchanterait, Cher Ami, Accepta-t-elle avec un tendre sourire. Alors, prêt ?

\- Plus que jamais !

Dans un élan de courage, le jeune mage se dirigea vers le cercueil doré à grandes enjambées. Une fois devant ce qui allait irrémédiablement changer sa vie pour la deuxième fois, Harry se retourna vers la Reine qui haussa simplement un sourcil, puis elle écarquilla ses yeux ambrés quand sa bouche fut prise d'assaut par le Potter, qui, une fois fini, lui offrit un large sourire.

\- A plus tard Niris !

Sans plus de cérémonie, le voyageur du temps sauta dans son... Lit?

Ça y ressemblait en tout cas pour lui.

Quand enfin il fut enfermé vivant, l'ancien Survivant esquissa un petit sourire tout en serrant sa montre.

\- Attendez-moi... J'arrive dans pas longtemps.

Et c'est ainsi que le plus grand mystère du monde Sorcier s'endormit pour un très long sommeil.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

La porte faite à présent de granite explosa brusquement, le bruit des pierres tombant les unes après les autres accompagna le craquement du pied fraîchement sorti de sa tombe. Sans prévenir, une tête frappa les restes de pierres, les réduisant en poussière blanche visible grâce à de petits rayons solaires éclairant faiblement la tombe du voyageur. Toussant pendant un moment tout en passant mécaniquement sa main dans ses cheveux recouverts de poussière, il sortit enfin de son lit, non sans grimacer quand ses os se mirent à craquer ensemble dans un concert qui aurait fait frissonner une personne normale. Assis au bord de sa tombe, il fit rouler ses épaules tout en crachant une bille de salive mélangée à du granite.

Il frotta ses yeux avec son poing, sa main gauche, elle, sortant son artefact. D'un geste, il ouvrit le petit cadrant, dévoilant l'heure et la date d'aujourd'hui.

Un petit sourire éclaira son visage endormi, puis il éclata subitement de rire.

 **Premier janvier de l'année 1952.**

Ses iris brillèrent d'une lueur mystique, puis il referma le couvercle d'un geste habile.

\- J'ai encore un peu de temps !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre lût et corrigé par Elrika que je remercie de tout mon coeur.**

Astros, petite ville dans la région d'Arcadie, célèbre pour sa belle plage et pour son roi, Arcas, qui selon la légende serait devenu une étoile.

Mythe ou vérité ? Difficile à dire, surtout dans la Grèce Antique où la plupart des Héros Légendaires tels qu'Hercule et Ulysse avaient vraiment existé, les gens d'ici savaient que les douze travaux ou l'épopée contre Poséidon étaient vraies et faisaient de leur mieux pour que les Sorciers respectent leur histoire.

La Société Sorcière Grecque ne comptait pas dans ses rangs des Sangs-Purs ou un Magenmagot pour gérer les affaires magiques, ici, le sang ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. De plus, les Mortels, comme on les appelait ici, étaient au courant qu'un monde fantastique existait et vivaient très bien avec celui-ci, ne cherchant jamais à contrarier ceux qui manipulaient la magie. Mais si jamais il y avait un problème d'ordre magique, alors ils devaient aller voir le conseil des douze, des hommes et des femmes ayant un jour fait leurs preuves pour devenir des chefs sur lesquels nous pouvions compter en cas de conflit.

Par pure tradition, chaque chef portait le nom d'un dieu du Panthéon Olympique pour rappeler à tous que les Mythes n'existaient pas ici. Par un coup du sort, c'était celle que l'on appelait Athéna qui gérait les affaires en Arcadie. Non, sérieusement, elle devrait gérer les problèmes de la ville, Athènes, en rapport avec son surnom, mais non! Celui qui présidait chez eux au nom de Zeus en avait décidé autrement !

Jessie Millgrace était une jeune femme patiente et impartiale, traitant les gens avec respect et fermeté, pourtant, il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'elle ne supportait pas depuis ses seize-ans. Quand elle était entrée au lycée magique pour faire ses études dans le but de devenir un jour un membre du Panthéon d'Olympe, jamais elle n'aurait cru croiser la route de ce fléau aux cheveux blancs.

Dastan Alucard était gentil, drôle, sportif, créatif, et très sexy d'après la gente féminine, mais c'était aussi un garçon qui aimait faire des blagues aux gens et surtout, inventé des machines infernales pour tourmenter les autres, et en particulier elle !

Au départ, elle avait pensé pouvoir être amie avec lui vu ses résultats à l'Académie de magie d'Olympie, très vite, cette idée tomba pourtant en morceaux dès qu'elle eut droit à un coussin péteur destiné à une fille qui n'aimait pas beaucoup Dastan. Jessie comprit très vite pourquoi elle ne porterait pas le sorcier dans son cœur.

Et aujourd'hui, elle devait aller le voir pour vérifier ses découvertes archéologiques. Ah, oui, contrairement aux autres qui voulaient devenir guerriers ou faire de la politique, lui avait choisi d'être archéologue, et plus spécialement en allant chercher des endroits que tout le monde pensait disparu, comme la forge du vénérable Héphaïstos, le Labyrinthe du Minotaure, l'Arbre où poussaient les Pommes Dorées que personne ne pouvait manger sauf s'ils étaient des demi-dieux.

En clair, Dastan était l'homme qui partait à la recherche de choses que personne ne croyait voir un jour, il annonçait d'emblée où il comptait aller, ce qu'il voulait trouver, et hop! Il arrivait par on ne savait quel moyen à trouver ces choses qu'on ne pensait pouvoir voir qu'à la télé ou dans les livres de contes.

C'était sûrement pour ça que tout le monde en Grèce l'appelait '' **Le Chercheur de Légende** **s** ''.

Dans un souffle de dépit, la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn continua d'avancer dans les rues désertes d'Astros. En même temps, c'était normal, aujourd'hui tous les habitants étaient rassemblés à Athènes pour célébrer la naissance du fils de Brienne, la femme surnommée Arès, une drôle de coutume pour ceux n'ayant jamais vécu ici, mais les gens aimaient célébrer chaque moment de joie, surtout quand cela concernait l'un de leurs chefs. Passant devant plusieurs maisons, la jeune femme habiller d'une toge blanche s'arrêta devant un petit atelier construit à l'opposer de la plage. Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune femme toqua à la porte en bois tout en se demandant si Dastan avait changé depuis le lycée magique, après tout, cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, peut-être était-il devenu plus sage ? Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne faisait plus de blagues, il avait vingt-deux ans tout de même !

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un jeune homme assez grand la dépassant d'une bonne demi-tête. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, même si on voyait que leurs racines étaient aussi noires que l'ébène, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi fascinants que dans ses souvenirs, le double iris vert-violet la laissa un instant songeuse sur l'origine de cette couleur, était-ce une hérédité magique ? Ou bien alors l'effet d'un sort ? Son regard se posa sur sa chemise entrouverte dévoilant le sommet des pectoraux durement travaillé par le sorcier. Aussitôt, ses joues devinrent plus chaudes et son cœur fit un gros bond dans sa poitrine. Bon dieu, pourquoi cet énergumène devait-il être aussi beau ?!

\- Mais regardez qui vient me rendre visite ! S'exclama le jeune homme en esquissant un large sourire ravi. Jessie Millgrace, la grande Athéna !

L'euphorie ressentie en repensant à leurs années d'études ensemble s'envola au son de sa voix qu'elle pensa être moqueuse, pourtant, Dastan était très heureux de la revoir.

\- Je vous prie de me vouvoyer, monsieur Alucard ! Dit-elle sur un ton hautain qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Si je suis ici, c'est seulement pour confirmer votre découverte d'une importance historique, enfin, selon vos propres mots.

\- Toujours aussi stricte, Murmura l'archéologue en libérant le passage. Je vous en prie, entrez.

Pénétrant dans la tanière de la bête, la jeune femme détailla l'Atelier du chercheur d'antiquité avec une mine émerveillée. Au plafond, se trouvaient les toutes premières machines volantes imaginées par le grand inventeur Léonardo de Vinci, les murs, eux, étaient ornés de magnifiques tableaux faits par les plus grands peintres de France. Descendant un long escalier de bois, la jeune femme contempla cette fois la grande statue de Venus de Milo, qui avait ses deux bras. Jessie ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête devant les merveilles découvertes par le jeune archéologue, qui la suivait comme son ombre. Puis elle s'arrêta devant le Trident du Dieu des Mers fait d'un mélange parfait entre le bronze et l'or. Caressant le manche de la relique, Jessie se sentit d'un seul coup stupide d'avoir été aussi sèche avec Dastan.

\- Incroyable, Murmura-t-elle en tournant sur place. Tu as trouvé de véritables merveilles, le responsable du bureau des reliques Mythiques voudra t'embrasser avec ce que je vois !

\- T'exagères, Lâcha simplement Dastan, maintenant assis dans un large fauteuil aux couleurs rouge et vert. En plus, certains de ces objets doivent être renvoyés à leur pays d'origine, je ne garde que le plaisir de les avoir trouvés.

\- C'est tout de même impressionnant, Dastan, Assura Jessie en regardant les authentiques plans du Labyrinthe de Dédale ouverts sur une large table en chêne. Enfin, pas aussi impressionnant que la fois où tu es revenu avec la peau du lion tuer par Hercule.

\- Ha, je me souviens, Souffla tendrement le jeune homme avec un regard lointain. J'étais tellement intéressé par l'histoire de ce demi-dieu que je me suis mis à suivre ses traces. Dans l'ensemble, ça m'a bien réussi.

D'un mouvement fluide du poignet, il fit apparaître entre lui et la brune une petite table basse sur laquelle se dressait un magnifique service à thé déjà prêt à être servie, chose qu'apprécia sincèrement Jessie, grande amatrice de boissons relaxantes et qui ne se gêna même pas pour prendre une tasse pendant que son hôte croquait dans un biscuit.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi, Dit-elle sur un ton détendu par le thé qu'elle buvait doucement. Depuis que tu as obtenu ton diplôme, les plus grands mythes des héros légendaires sont aujourd'hui considérés non plus comme des histoires pour enfants, mais bien comme des faits historiques.

\- C'est légèrement triste, tu ne trouves pas ? Souffla le garçon aux cheveux cendrés. Je veux dire, le charme d'un conte, c'est justement ce petit doute entre réalité et imaginaire qui rend les histoires d'Hercule si passionnantes, maintenant, je trouve cela moins magique...

\- Tu dois avoir raison, Confirma-t-elle en regardant son reflet dans le liquide brun. J'ai entendu dire par Maxime que tu envisageais de déménager ?

A cette question, le jeune archéologue la dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, quand enfin une moue boudeuse apparut sur ses traits, la jeune chef n'eut plus aucun doute.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Je veux dire, toute ta vie est ici Dastan ! Si c'est ton métier qui ne te plaît plus, alors tu pourrais travailler au conseil d'Olympe !

\- Mon métier est ma passion, Jessie, Assura doucement l'Alucard. J'adore explorer de vieilles ruines pour y découvrir de vieux trésors, mais j'ai besoin d'explorer de nouveaux horizons, et puis, tu me connais ! J'adore les mythes sur Merlin.

C'est vrai que durant une bonne partie de sa scolarité, Dastan avait très souvent parlé du fait qu'il aimerait un jour trouver des reliques ayant appartenu au tout premier sorcier du monde, et aussi à la sorcière Morgane, pour une raison qui échappait encore à la Millgrace.

\- Donc tu t'en vas ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton abattu.

\- Si je suis engagé à Poudlard, oui, Lâcha nonchalamment le mage en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Poudlard ? L'école de sorcellerie la plus célèbre au monde ? Dit-elle en levant un sourcil. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux enseigner là-bas ?

\- Disons que j'ai envie de voir à quoi ressemble le château, Répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Et pourquoi pas leurs cachots ? Ou la Forêt Interdite ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler que la situation en Grande-Bretagne est très tendue ? Avec ce soi-disant mage noir qui essaie de renverser le gouvernement en place avec ceux qu'il appelle Mangemort, je ne suis vraiment pas rassuré par ton choix de destination, Dastan, Expliqua-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils. Attends...

Prise d'un affreux doute, la jeune femme dévisagea plus longuement son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Là ! Elle le voyait maintenant.

Sa _rage_.

D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, Jessie n'avait vu qu'une seule fois Dastan en colère. C'était lors d'une sortie entre étudiants dans un bar, l'un de leurs camarades, Leron, avait dit après avoir descendu quelques verres que les Sorciers devraient régner en maître sur le monde, et peut-être que les Mortels devraient, entre autres, les servir afin de les remercier pour toutes les fois où la magie les avait sauvé. Jessie se rappelait encore du bruit qu'elle qualifiait aujourd'hui de ''Craquant''. Oui, la mâchoire du pauvre garçon s'était disloquée après que le blanc l'ait frappé d'un uppercut lancé comme une flèche.

Jamais encore elle n'avait vu ce garçon qui d'habitude, souriait toujours, se mettre en colère. Et là, il s'était tenu devant eux, le visage fermé de toute émotion, ses yeux brillants d'une rage sans limite qui promettait bien des maléfices contre ceux qui partageaient ce genre d'idées ridicules.

\- Ecoutes, je sais que la situation, là-bas, n'est pas très jolie, Dit-il sans remarquer la profonde réflexion de la brune. Non, en fait elle est catastrophique ! Pourtant, je ne vais pas faire machine arrière.

\- Je comprends que tu souhaites réaliser ton rêve, mais...

Sa lèvre se fit méchamment mordiller, elle ne pouvait certainement pas admettre qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, non ! Jamais elle ne lui dirait, alors ça, non, non, non, non !

\- T'en fais pas, Sourit-il en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule. Je suis un grand garçon, je sais mettre mes sandales tout seul.

Loin d'être blessé, Jessie esquissa un large sourire en écoutant le garçon qui avait un jour fait exploser le Labo de Potion en préparant un filtre de paix lui dire que tout irait bien. Oui, c'était franchement amusant de voir une catastrophe ambulante comme lui dire de telles choses.

\- Très bien, Dit-elle après un petit moment de flottement entre eux. Mais je veux que tu m'écrives ! Et Annie et Remon veulent aussi avoir de tes nouvelles, sinon crois-moi, tu vas le sentir passer, Dastan Alucard !

 _Quelque_ _s_ _minutes après le dépar_ _t_ _de Jessie Millgrace._

\- Terminé ! S'exclama le Voyageur d'une voix éreinté tout en fermant enfin sa malle. Je n'aurai jamais cru avoir besoin d'un balai encore aujourd'hui.

Il en était ainsi, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa très longue existence, jamais Harry n'avait pu se soustraire à son envie de voler, il lui fallait encore le frisson que lui procurait le manque de gravité. Bien sûr, il pouvait utiliser la magie Elfique pour ralentir ses chutes, donnant l'impression qu'il flottait dans les airs, pourtant, l'ancien Potter ne pouvait pas quitter un pays sans avoir un balai avec lui, qu'il soit rapide ou non ne changeait pas grand-chose pour lui, du moment qu'il volait là-haut, dans le ciel.

Et dire qu'il s'était préparé pour ce jour depuis vingt-trois ans. Tout organisé pour changer de nom et devenir officiellement Dastan Alucard lui avait demandé énormément d'efforts, déjà, il dut se faire passer pour son propre "père", Herwin Alucard, un homme gentil que la communauté magique Grecque regrettait encore aujourd'hui. S'enregistrer comme citoyen à la préfecture d'Olympe fut une formalité administrative qu'Harry espérait ne plus jamais avoir à refaire avant longtemps. Inventer la mort soudaine de ses parents fut part contre plus facile, quelques sortilèges d' _Incendio_ bien placé et deux squelettes réduits en cendres plus tard et tout le monde crut que Dastan était le dernier de sa lignée. Le jeune homme d'apparence soupira en se souvenant avoir menti de manière habile pour sa scolarité qu'il aurait passée en majeure partie à la maison, avant d'officiellement suivre le même cursus que tous les Sorciers de Grèce vers l'âge de seize ans. Ensuite, cinq ans d'études, soit, en tout, treize années d'études magiques, ce qui était bien plus qu'à Poudlard. Et le voilà maintenant devenu Dastan Alucard, un simple archéologue voulant devenir professeur dans l'école de magie la plus prestigieuse et renommée au monde : Poudlard.

Rien que de repenser à toutes ces années de magouille temporelle lui donnait la migraine, alors que c'était lui le _fou_ responsable de toute l'histoire des Alucard, et pour ça, il se félicitait intérieurement, bien trop heureux que son plan pour infiltrer l'école incognito en toute légalité soit enfin prêt. Si un jour on lui demandait pourquoi il s'était donné autant de mal pour retourner à Poudlard, Harry répondrait sûrement que c'était juste parce qu'il aimait faire tourner le monde en bourrique, et qu'étudier les mythes et légendes était un travail qui le passionnait plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Et puis, beaucoup de choses l'attendaient en Grande-Bretagne.

C'est en continuant de ranger ses affaires que le Voyageur du temps repensa aux personnes qu'il risquait de croiser durant son petit séjour en Angleterre, et la liste était pour le moins, longue.

Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, Serveurs. Et bien sûr, tous ceux qui un jour deviendraient des Mangemorts en puissance, mais pour eux, le Potter avait déjà des projets pour saper l'autorité du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Heureusement qu'il savait dissocier son vécu de ce qu'il allait vivre dans quelques heures. Ce ne seront pas ses parents, ça ne sera pas son parrain qu'il reverrait bientôt, et il ne ferait jamais plus de duels mentaux avec Severus car celui-ci était mort, comme tous les autres, et jamais il ne reviendra. Et Harry Potter n'existera jamais, car Dastan Alucard avait pris sa place il y avait bien longtemps maintenant.

Après quelques petits mouvements de baguette magique, Dastan finit enfin par sceller la porte de son grenier qui renfermait une multitude de trésors nationaux que le conseil des douze lui avait confiés pour protéger leur patrimoine culturel. Descendant au rez-de-chaussée, l'homme aux cheveux cendrés regarda un instant cet endroit qui fut sa maison.

Harry avait vécu dans plusieurs endroits avant : dans la demeure ancestrale des Black avec Sirius, durant leur cavale ; chez Severus, pour échapper aux attaques de Lucius ; puis vers la fin de la guerre, il avait habité avec Hermione dans un appartement qui fut son refuge salutaire, avant qu'il ne devienne fou à force de perdre les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde ; pour finir, sa dernière maison fut celle qu'il avait prévue de construire de ses propres mains. Mais avec la mort de celle qu'il aimait, le Potter ne termina jamais les travaux et retourna vivre dans ce petit appartement qui resterait à jamais son chez lui.

Et le voilà maintenant, triste de quitter cet atelier. Souriant doucement, le Survivant fit rétrécir sa malle pour qu'elle tienne dans sa poche, chargeant un sac de voyage sur son dos tout en faisant l'inventaire des meubles qu'il emportait avec lui. Dastan termina de sceller la porte de devant quand soudain, une main se referma sur son épaule. Même pas un peu étonner de cette attaque surprise, l'archéologue se tourna vers l'attaquant qui n'était autre que Maxime Trast, un jeune homme ayant maintenant vingt-deux ans depuis le mois de mars, plutôt grand et athlétique, il faisait tourner quelques têtes avec ses cheveux blonds solaires et ses grands yeux bleu océan. Souriant à pleines dents, le capitaine de la garde d'honneur tapa vigoureusement le dos du Voyageur pour exprimer sa bonne humeur, au risque de réduire les os du pauvre Dastan en bouillie.

\- Ah ! Tu comptais filer à l'anglaise, hein ?! Demanda-t-il de manière ironique, tout en riant de manière incontrôlable suite à sa blague qui fit à peine ricaner l'ancien Potter.

\- Ha ha ha. Je suis mort de rire là, Max, Souffla le Chercheur de Légendes avec un air blasé. Maintenant si tu veu-

\- Non, justement ! Tu penses vraiment pouvoir partir comme un voleur, mon cher Dastan ? S'exclama le blond d'une voix menaçante qui s'accordait un peu trop bien avec l'armure de bronze qu'il portait fièrement.

\- Pour être honnête ? Oui.

Maxime Trast fut le premier ami que Dastan eut à Olympe, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Grecque. Jeune homme populaire de par son physique et sa très forte personnalité, Max était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter en toute situation, qu'elle soit critique ou non, il répondait à l'appel tel un chevalier au service du peuple. En fait, si Harry devait faire une comparaison, il dirait que Maxime était un Gryffondor dans l'âme.

\- Au fait, j'ai appris que Jessie est venue te rendre visite, hein ? Dit-il avec un ton taquin, tout en faisant rentrer son coude dans le plexus solaire du cendré qui haussa simplement un sourcil.

\- On a juste parlé, Soupira-t-il tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Haaaaaa, d'accord, j'ai compris, Assura-t-il en faisant des clins d'œil bien trop lourds pour être honnête.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que tu donnes, Fit remarquer l'Alucard en commençant à marcher d'un pas assez lent.

Suivant doucement son meilleur ami, Maxime garda un sourire tout en se demandant comment il pourrait taquiner Jessie avec cette information obtenue d'un Dastan qui ignorait être tombé dans un piège du Trast, qui cherchait depuis un moment quelque chose pour rendre folle la sage Athéna.

\- Alors ça y est, tu pars ? Demanda le blond d'une voix un peu plus sérieuse.

\- Bien obligé, l'Angleterre, c'est pas à coté, Répondit le blanc d'une voix rêveuse. Mais ça vaut le déplacement à ce qui paraît.

\- Tu n'as pas lu les journaux ?

\- Les Mangemorts ? Bah, ça ne me concerne qu'à moitié, tu sais.

\- Méfies-toi quand même des gens avec qui tu parleras là-bas, ce ne sera pas comme ici, et tu le sais, Expliqua posément le capitaine de la garde d'honneur. Tu seras pris entre deux feux croisés, entre les Puristes cherchant à maintenir le même rythme de vie qu'il y a deux siècles et ceux qui soutiennent les Nées-Mortel et les Sangs-Mêlé pour changer leur société archaïque, tu ne risques pas d'être tranquille.

\- Je pense m'en sortir avec la carte de la neutralité, Lâcha simplement l'homme au double iris.

\- Toi ? Neutre ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si étrange.

\- Tu prends toujours parti pour la cause qui te semble la plus noble, même durant nos escapades dans le dortoir des filles, tu étais le premier à dire qu'il ne fallait jamais se faire prendre sinon tu nous trahirais !

\- Hey, ce n'est pas prendre parti, ça, Assura malicieusement Dastan. J'appelle ça l'instinct de survie.

\- T'es pire qu'Hadès, Souffla son ami, qui reprit son sérieux. Fait attention à toi Dastan, et surtout, évite les ennuis s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me dit ça à chaque fois ?! Lâcha Harry d'une voix boudeuse en poussant la porte d'un enclos.

\- Oh, j'en sais rien moi, peut-être parce que tu es la seule personne au monde qui s'attire des ennuis rien qu'en ouvrant une porte ? Ironisa le soldat. Je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver d'explications logiques sur comment t'as pu tomber sur un élevage d'écureuils enragés cachés par l'ancien professeur de potions qui en faisait le trafic illégal.

\- Enfin, c'était pas-

\- Ou la fois où toi, moi et Jessie, on s'est retrouvé impliquer dans une sombre affaire de complot entre une meute de Loups-Garous et une famille de Vampires ?

\- Ce n'était pas m-

\- Et comment oublier le jour où tu as inondé l'école entière avec une rune de feu ?! Dastan, même avec la plus mauvaise volonté du monde personne ne peut faire une erreur aussi grossière !

\- Hey ! Là je dis pouce, c'était la faute des écureuils !

\- Woua, très mature d'accuser des bestioles.

\- Pffff, de toute façon les cheveux blancs sont toujours les premiers accusés, Bouda faussement le survivant.

Alors que leur discussion se poursuivait dans une humeur bon enfant, Maxime se mit à repenser aux années passées avec cette espèce de fou furieux qui ne jurait que par la magie et le cœur, des souvenirs remplient de rire et de joie. Parfois ils avaient pleuré, c'est vrai, mais Dastan avait toujours été là pour tirer leur moral vers le haut, ne lâchant jamais prise quand il prenait une décision. Oui, le jeune sorcier d'Arcadie était un modèle que beaucoup cherchaient à suivre, et ça encore aujourd'hui, tous les élèves d'Olympe parlaient du ''Bandit Blanc''.

Sifflant avec ses doigts, l'Alucard regarda le ciel avec un petit air rêveur. Des années de préparation, des siècles d'apprentissage. Lord Voldemort ou Tom Jedusor, peu importe qui il devra affronter, celui qui fut Harry James Potter n'avait désormais plus peur d'affronter sa Némésis pour la seconde fois. Il avait juré que jamais cette guerre n'aurait lieu, quitte à donner sa propre vie pour mettre un terme au cercle vicieux de la haine.

Les coups de sabot frappant la terre le sortirent de ses réflexions mentales. Souriant d'un air tendre, le Voyageur regarda longuement sa monture magique qui, pour tout le monde en Arcadie, restait un trésor légendaire qui aujourd'hui et demain, ferait partie des plus belles légendes de Grèce.

Pégase, le cheval ailé des étoiles.

Avec une douceur infinie, ses doigts glissèrent dans la crinière blanc-bleu de son amie aux immenses ailes blanches reposant contre ses flans. Dire que les légendes désignaient le Destrier d'Hercule comme un étalon. En fin de compte, c'était bien une petite pouline qui venait à peine de naître que Dastan avait découvert en marchant sur les traces d'un des plus grands héros du peuple Grec, qui ne se lassait jamais d'écouter l'histoire des douze travaux. L'Alucard avait, durant ses nombreuses expéditions, découvert que le cheval ailé était un peu comme un phénix, si ce n'est qu'au lieu de mourir et de renaître de ses cendres, le Pégase, lui, pouvait donner naissance sans avoir besoin qu'un autre membre de son espèce s'accouple avec lui. En clair, jamais la race ne pourrait s'éteindre malgré le fait que Peg -surnom donné par le sorcier cendré - soit la dernière de son espèce. C'était l'une des rares choses que Dastan ne pourrait jamais perdre malgré les caprices du temps, faisant ainsi de Pégase l'unique créature magique qu'il aimait autant qu'on pût aimer un cheval avec des ailes.

\- J'ai beau la voir depuis deux ans, Déclara Max d'une voix détendue par la présence du Destrier qui hennissait doucement sous les caresses du Voyageur. C'est difficile de croire que c'est Pégase.

\- Normal, c'est ma Peg à moi, rien à voir avec Pégase, Assura l'archéologue d'une voix amusé.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire Dastan, avant que tu n'arrives, personne n'aurait pu croire que ces légendes soient vraies. Mis à part Arthur et Merlin, personne dans la communauté magique n'accordait d'importance aux Légendes Grecques, que ce soit Hercule ou Ulysse, Thèse et Achille. Tous ont vraiment existé et ont affronté les épreuves que l'on pensait n'être que des contes. Mais toi, Dastan, tu as changé tout ça.

\- Arrête dont voir ton char, Fit-il en faisant reposer sa tête contre le cou de sa jument. On dirait que tu t'entraînes pour mon éloge funèbre.

\- Pardon, pardon, je me suis laissé importer par l'instant du moment.

\- L'instant du moment ?

\- Oui... le moment où je dois dire au revoir à mon meilleur ami.

Habituellement, les deux vieux compagnons de chambre se quittaient sur une bonne blague, aujourd'hui, ils mirent un peu de temps avant de se laisser allez à une étreinte. Malgré lui, Dastan serra autant son ami que lui le faisait. Dans son esprit, il pensait déjà au jour où on lui annoncerait la mort d'un de ses camarades. Dans son ancienne vie, il avait déjà vécu ce genre de moment à cause de son impuissance, aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'il était un Immortel Temporel, un être qui serait peut-être là jusqu'à la fin du temps lui-même et qui devait se résoudre à voir les personnes comme Maxime mourir avant lui.

\- Prends soin de toi, Souffla doucement le Capitaine.

\- Toi aussi, Fit l'autre sur un ton plus faible.

Maintenant à cheval sur Pégase, le jeune Alucard fit un dernier signe d'adieu à son ami, qui ne manqua pas une seule occasion pour le faire rire en exécutant un salut militaire digne de ce nom. Il battit de ses talons les flancs de sa jument qui, en réponse, ouvrit en grand ses ailes tout en commençant à courir. Dastan resserra sa prise sur les tresses qui lui servaient de bride en pensant que les derniers rouages étaient maintenant en marche, et que sa vie venait de reprendre après de longs siècles durant lesquels il était devenu quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter, pour que la guerre n'ait jamais lieu.

Oui. Il n'y aurait pas de règne d'un nouveau mage noir.

Dastan Alucard le jurait sur sa magie.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre lût et corrigé par Elrika que je remercie de tout mon coeur.**

Londres, quartier Privet Drive, le dix-huit Août de l'année 1975.

Dans la maison occupée par une famille nommée Evans, se jouait une scène que les voisins commençaient à connaître depuis quelques années maintenant. Assise sur le palier, se trouvait une petite tête blonde de quatorze ans appelée Pétunia Evans, celle-ci faisait visiblement la tête, la cause étant sûrement en lien avec les traces de brûlure au premier degré et l'absence de son sourcil gauche. Le grincement de la porte d'entrée la fit encore plus grogner de colère.

La voilà, Pensa amèrement Pétunia, qui fulminait sur place.

Du haut de ses quinze ans, l'ainé de la famille Evans était d'une beauté que certains jugeraient stupéfiante. Ses longues boucles rousses cascadant le long de son dos, ses grands yeux verts rieurs, charmant tout le monde, aucun doute qu'une fois pleinement adulte, Lily deviendrait une femme que tous voudront courtiser. Silencieusement, elle s'assit à côté de sa cadette, qui en retour, se mit à faire des grimaces, signe que la seule présence de celle qu'elle considérait comme un monstre la mettait hors d'elle.

-Ecoute, je t-

-C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, Coupa la blonde d'une voix emplie de colère. Tu agites ton bout de bois et à chaque fois c'est pour déclencher une catastrophe qui me tombe dessus, comme par miracle !

-Tunia, je ...

-Te fatigues pas, de toute façon les parents vont passer l'éponge, comme toujours ! J'ai hâte que tu retournes dans ton école pour monstres !

Et sans laisser de temps à la rouquine de s'expliquer, la jeune fille se leva comme une furie pour ensuite rentrer chez elle, non sans claquer violemment la porte de la maison, laissant derrière elle une Lily encore plus peiné que d'habitude. Dans le fond, sa sœur avait un peu raison, dès qu'elle usait de sa baguette pour exécuter un simple sort pour ranger sa chambre, ou même en mimant les gestes, il arrivait des catastrophes qui retombaient toujours sur la pauvre petite Moldue, qui en retour, se contentait de haïr encore plus fortement sa grande sœur et toutes les autres choses magiques de ce monde. Comment lui en vouloir, après tout ?

Depuis qu'elle était devenue une sorcière, Lily avait bien senti qu'un énorme gouffre la séparait maintenant de sa petite sœur, qui lui en voulait d'être différente d'elle, d'être cette fille spéciale que tout le monde admirait. Intérieurement, l'Evans se sentait mal pour Pétunia, qui n'avait pas la magie en elle.

Heureusement, elle retournait bientôt à Poudlard, elle retrouverait ses amies, Rachel et Cindy, sans oublier la bande des Maraudeurs avec à leur tête, les deux coqueluches de l'école magique, James Potter et Sirius Black, accompagnés de Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Et puis elle allait aussi sûrement revoir son ancien meilleur ami...Severus Rogue.

Oui, elle allait entamer sa cinquième année à Poudlard, et comme à chaque fois, elle se demandait si ses parents seraient encore vivants quand elle reviendrait. Oui, elle savait que la mort les guettait de très près, depuis qu'un certain groupe de Sorciers appelé les Mangemorts sévissaient depuis quelques mois maintenant, attaquant au hasard les quartiers Moldus, ne laissant derrière eux que des spectacles macabres d'exécutions remontant au Moyen-âge. Dans la Gazette du Sorcier, on pouvait aussi apprendre que des personnes dites Cracmols ou Sang-Mêlés étaient aussi visés par ces attaques, et tout ça parce qu'un homme surnommé Voldemort voulait que les Sangs-Pur régissent le monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

La jeune fille lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme tant elle se sentait impuissante dans ses longues réflexions mentales concernant ces Mangemorts. Résolue à chasser ses idées sombres, la rouquine regagna rapidement son domicile en évitant avec prudence de s'attirer encore plus la colère de sa sœurette assise sur le canapé, en train de regarder la télé. Elle monta directement à l'étage pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, qui reflétait bien sa personnalité : une petite bibliothèque contenant de nombreux ouvrages sur l'étude des sorts et des runes anciennes, un bureau recouvert de parchemins encore vierges et d'une plume qui ne demandait qu'à être utilisé, ainsi qu'une petite chouette à plumes rouges du nom de Lerni, enfermée dans sa cage, elle-même suspendue à un coin de la chambre. Se laissant tomber sur le lit, la jeune Née-Moldu se mit automatiquement à lire un livre qui lui tomba sous la main pour l'aider à passer le temps jusqu'à la rentrée.

Autant le dire honnêtement, l'attente risquait d'être longue.

ooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOOoOOOoo

-Sirius ! Mon père est rentré !

-Sérieux ?! Attend, j'arrive !

Descendant les marches comme des furies, les jeunes adolescents ne purent réprimer leur enthousiasme en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un voyage par conduit de cheminée. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux indomptables sauta l'avant-dernière marche pour être le premier à serrer dans ses bras une copie de lui-même, un peu plus âgé, qui se trouvait être son père, Charles Potter, Capitaine Auror de quarante-neuf ans. Le souffle coupé par l'étreinte de son fils, le patriarche se laissa rapidement aller aux émotions qui le secouèrent en voyant le visage de son fils rayonné. Un peu plus en haut, Sirius Black observait leur échange d'affection avec des yeux remplis de mélancolie. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé de repenser à son ancienne famille, la dernière fois devait remonter à ses treize ans, après une violente dispute avec sa mère Walburga Black. Dans son esprit, le jeune homme trouvait que sa mère était la définition parfaite de l'image que se faisaient les Moldus des sorcières dans les contes pour enfants, il ne lui manquait plus qu'un nez bien crochu avec des pustules, et le tour serait joué. Ce qui l'irritait véritablement, c'était sûrement le fait que sa mère calquait complétement son caractère et son comportement sur la devise de sa famille "Toujours Pur ", faisant d'elle une personne tellement intolérante envers d'autres gens que les Sangs-pur, que tout le monde, ou presque dans le Monde Magique, l'évitait par crainte d'être injurié par cette femme qui envahissait ses cauchemars.

Il pensa aussi à son père, Orion, qui contrairement à son épouse, était un homme de nature calme et pragmatique, n'ayant pas autant de problèmes avec les Moldus que ses ancêtres. Sirius aimait beaucoup son père, qui avait l'air froid et austère de l'extérieur, alors que dans le cadre familial, il se montrait patient et aimant avec ses deux fils. Si seulement il avait été un peu plus présent pour lui, peut-être ne serait-il jamais partis.

Son petit frère, Regulus, était un peu plus dur à classer dans ses souvenirs, petit garçon discret et poli, il n'exprimait jamais sa personnalité en public ou avec lui, se contentant le plus souvent d'agir comme sa mère le voulait, faisant de lui le petit Mangemort à sa maman, surtout après sa répartition à Serpentard, le lieu où tous les mages noirs se réunissaient pour comploter contre le reste du Monde Sorciers.

Et lui, Sirius Black, était le rebelle, l'enfant qui refusait de devenir un mage noir après avoir subi durant toute son enfance l'entraînement d'un parfait petit Sang-pur. Et qui, au lieu de le ravir et l'enchanté, cet apprentissage l'avait dégoûté à tout jamais de sa mère, qui ne voyait en lui qu'un Traitre à son Sang, surtout depuis sa répartition à Gryffondor, la Maison des mages blancs qui protégeaient le Monde des Sorciers.

La vérité, c'est que la première fois qu'il avait pris le Poudlard Express, ce fut pour lui quelque chose d'inoubliable. Il fit la connaissance de James Potter, qui, comme lui, était un héritier d'une très grande famille de Sangs-Purs, mais contrairement à lui, c'était dans le respect et l'amour qu'il avait grandi. D'abord jaloux d'apprendre que d'autres garçons ayant le même statut que lui étaient traités de manière différente, il découvrit avec plaisir que ce garçon aux cheveux incoiffables partageait avec lui son dégoût pour la magie noire, ainsi que pour Serpentard, Maison contre laquelle ils bataillaient courageusement chaque année à coups de farces et de tours de passe-passe. Et c'est aussi cette rencontre qui lui donna le courage de quitter cette famille de mages noirs. Au début perdu et livré à lui-même, Sirius trouva rapidement un refuge quand le père Potter le prit sous son aile, le traitant comme un second fils. Dorea, la mère de James, mit un certain temps à accepter la progéniture de Walburga, ayant vécu avec cette femme qui n'était rien de moins que sa sœur ainée, qui la traitait comme une moins-que-rien et ça, depuis son enfance. Alors oui, elle avait en quelque sorte traitée le petit Black avec une grande froideur au début, mais maintenant, il n'était pas rare qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras pour lui montrer, tout comme Charles, qu'elle l'acceptait pleinement au sein de la famille Potter.

Les yeux voilés par ses propres songes, l'ancien héritier des Black observait la scène avec un pincement au cœur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire la même chose.

Avec son père.

Ravalant ses larmes ainsi que sa jalousie, Sirius étira grandement ses lèvres afin de faire un sourire assez large pour cacher ses sentiments. Descendent enfin les dernières marches, le Black vint à son tour enlacer le patriarche Potter, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Oui, il espérait un jour qu'Orion Black le prenne dans ses bras, comme le font tous les pères, qu'ils soient Purs ou non.

OoooOooOOoooOoooOOoooOOoooO

Les yeux vissés au plafond de sa chambre, les mains jointes sur son ventre, les pieds échangeant leur place, oui, Bellatrix Black s'ennuyait mortellement dans sa chambre du douze Square Grimmaurd. Demeure ancestrale de la noble famille Black. Ouais, de l'extérieur, l'impressionnante bâtisse en laissait plus d'un sans voix. Bellatrix, pour sa part, ne trouvait rien de bien intéressant à faire entre ces murs, à part jouer les princesses parfaites avec sa jeune sœur, Narcissa, pour faire plaisir à leur mère. Mais ça, elle s'y refusait catégoriquement, n'ayant aucune envie de mettre une robe qui la rendrait toute bouffie. Inspirant profondément tout en prenant sa baguette en main, la jeune femme se mit à jeter quelques sorts d'intimité aux quatre coins de la chambre ainsi que quelques sorts d'alarme qui la préviendraient si quelqu'un avait l'intention de lui rendre visite.

Maintenant installer à son bureau, Bella sortit des tiroirs quelques feuilles blanches, puis des crayons de couleur divers achetés par son Elfe de Maison. Légèrement plus détendue, la jeune femme regarda par la fenêtre devant elle pour trouver quelques bribes d'inspiration pour son nouveau dessin.

Oui, Bellatrix Black aimait bien réaliser des dessins. Une pratique que sa mère, Druella Black, interdirait sévèrement si elle apprenait que sa propre fille jouait avec des objets Moldus. Ce n'était pourtant pas si mal, se disait Bella quand elle voyait les tableaux que réalisaient les êtres inférieurs avec de simples pinceaux. Il fallait dire que les Sangs-Pur ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur baguette, avec tous leurs préjugés envers les personnes qui, quelques siècles plus tôt, les traquaient comme des bêtes sauvages. Sur ce dernier point, Bella comprenait bien sa famille, n'ayant jamais remis en question l'éducation qu'on lui donnait, ni les principes inculqués depuis son plus jeune âge, ayant toujours trouvé normal qu'être une Sang-Pur lui donnait bien plus d'importance qu'un simple Sang de Bourbe ou Traitre à son Sang.

Automatiquement, ses pensées dérivèrent sur Lily Evans, une petite arriviste qui pensait valoir bien mieux qu'elle. D'habitude, Bellatrix n'essayait pas de se mêler des affaires des autres, n'aimant pas les conflits inutiles auxquels s'adonnaient continuellement Lucius et Potter. Mais dès qu'elle croisait cette paire d'yeux verts, tout ceci s'envolait et ne laissait rien qu'un profond sentiment de colère l'envahissant de toutes parts. Même en réfléchissant intensément, la Black ignorait d'où lui venaient ces sentiments à l'égard de cette rouquine allumeuse !

La pointe de son crayon se brisa sous la pression de ses doigts devenus crispés au souvenir de la Evans. Pourquoi cette rage pour une personne qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer ?

Mystère absolu.

Lassée, elle laissa tomber l'objet maintenant cassé, qui se mit à rouler jusqu'à une petite pile de documents ayant l'air très importants, à en juger par les emblèmes affichés sur le devant. Maintenant, l'humeur de la jeune femme devint morose tendit qu'elle regardait les demandes en mariage la concernant. Les unions arrangées existaient depuis toujours dans les grandes familles magiques, et cela avait contribué à préserver la pureté de leur sang. Mais Bellatrix devait bien être la première femme née Black à ne pas avoir eu de fiancé dès sa naissance, contrairement à sa jeune sœur, qui semblait nager dans un éternel bonheur après avoir découvert sa future union avec Lucius. La raison était que les prétendants dignes de la lignée des Black se faisaient bien rares ces dernières années. Et heureusement que sa mère était tout comme Walburga, sinon cela ferait longtemps que James Potter aurait été proposé. Oui, heureusement pour elle, jamais elle ne finirait Lady Potter. Il ne restait plus que Rodolphus Lestrange, un garçon de cinquième année ne manquant pas de charme, mais certainement pas assez d'intelligence et de charisme pour diriger les Serpentards. Au final, c'était un Sang-Pur, et dans la famille Black, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Bellatrix respectait les anciennes traditions sorcières, sauf bien sûr quand cela allait à l'encontre de ce qu'elle désirait. Et son potentiel futur époux faisait partie des décisions qui méritaient réflexion, à son avis personnel, et non celui des autres. Bien sûr, Bella n'était pas une jeune femme en manque d'amour, ça non, ce qu'elle cherchait surtout, c'était une personne sur qui elle pourrait compter dans la vie de tous les jours.

Mais bon, à cette époque, trouver un homme ayant autant d'assurance risquait d'être un problème insoluble. C'était quelque chose que beaucoup de gens trouveraient absurde, s'ils entendaient Bellatrix leur dire qu'elle cherchait un homme pouvant lui tenir tête. Oui, la norme des choses serait qu'elle veuille un homme soumis à ses caprices d'héritière, mais en vérité, la Black avait en elle cette petite part de folie nommée rébellion pars les parents.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle songea à ce qu'avait dû ressentir son cousin, Sirius, lors de sa fugue pour rejoindre la famille Potter. Est-ce que, tout comme elle, il s'était posé mille et une interrogations sur lui-même ? Avait-il pesé le pour et le contre des heures durant pour finalement décider de partir pour fuir la famille puant la magie noire ?

Finalement, son cousin avait eu bien plus de cran qu'elle en décidant de s'affranchir de cette vie qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Bellatrix lâcha un petit rire moqueur.

-Il avait déjà le mental d'un stupide Gryffondor.

OoooOooOOoooOoooOOoooOOoooO

 **Le Poudlard Express.**

Magnifique locomotive magique de couleur rouge et noir, elle était pour tous, le signe qu'une toute nouvelle année commençait à l'école de sorcellerie britannique. Une nouvelle génération de sorciers découvrait avec émerveillement le moyen de transport qui les conduirait dans un lieu que tous louaient avec ferveur en Angleterre. Sur le quai, se trouvait une ribambelle d'enfants et d'adolescents prêts à embarquer après avoir fait leur dernier au revoir à leur famille tous venue avec un mouchoir pour sécher leurs larmes.

Bella regardait tout ça d'un œil ennuyé. Dans la famille Black, les marques d'affection en public étaient strictement interdites sous peine d'être sévèrement réprimandées par sa mère et sa tante qui, malgré leur caractère, faisaient preuve de beaucoup d'imagination en termes de punitions. La Lady Black lâcha un énième soupir en jetant un coup d'œil à son compartiment vide. Non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, ayant de toute façon toujours préféré le calme. C'était juste vexant que sa sœur veuille passer plus de temps avec Lucius et ses laquais, Severus et Rodolphus. A croire que cette histoire de fiançailles lui était complètement montée à la tête.

Bellatrix se dit intérieurement que cette cinquième année à Poudlard serait peut-être celle où elle rejoindrait le cercle très fermé des serviteurs du Maitre, un homme arrivant du néant et proposant de restituer la gloire d'antan aux familles de Sang-pur, tout en éliminant la sale vermine de Moldu qui osait venir pourrir leur merveilleux Monde Magique. Encore aujourd'hui, elle se méfiait de ce que pourrait signifier le fait de donner son allégeance à quelqu'un prétendant être le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle savait que ses parents, et plus particulièrement sa mère, étaient des fidèles de Voldemort, et qu'il souhaitait ardemment qu'elle devienne elle aussi une parfaite mage noir. Pour l'instant, elle restait indécise et ne comptait y réfléchir sérieusement qu'après avoir sérieusement discuté avec les personnes pouvant l'introduire dans le cercle des intimes du Lord Noir.

Tandis que la locomotive démarrait, la jeune femme retint un bâillement sonore alors que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait sur un Black bien méprisé au sein de sa famille, et d'un Potter aussi ennuyant qu'arrogant.

Vu leur petit sourire au coin, elle ne risquait pas d'être tranquille tout de suite.

-Bien le bonjour à toi, Chère Cousine !, Aboya presque Sirius. Nous sommes venus voir si tu n'aurais pas vu Servilus et Lupius ?

-Désolée de te décevoir, mais non, Répondit-elle sèchement en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre pour montrer qu'elle n'aimait ni sa présence, ni celle de son camarade, qui se fâcha à sa réponse.

-Comme si tu ne savais pas où sont tes petits camarades Mangemorts !

-Oh, pardonnez-moi, Lord Potter ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué votre présence, Fit-elle mine de s'étonner avec un sourire méprisant. Il faut dire que vous êtes si souvent ensemble avec ce cher Sirius, que je ne sais plus qui est le laquais ou le Traitre à son Sang.

Les baguettes furent aussitôt dégainées, plus par habitude que par colère, chacun s'affrontant du regard pour savoir qui oserait jeter le premier sortilège. Mais un éclat de voix strident les coupa dans leur élan.

-Sirius ! Potter !

-Ho, ho !, Dit soudainement le play-boy des Maraudeurs en attrapant le bras de son meilleur ami pour le pousser sur le siège libre en face de Bella, qui leva ses sourcils en voyant son cousin s'asseoir en faisant signe de se taire.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passer une jeune femme déjà habillée de son uniforme de Poudlard, sur lequel trônait un badge de Préfet brillant à la lumière du soleil. Les poings sur les hanches et le regard fusilleur, Lily Evans faisait exagérément peur aux deux fauteurs de troubles.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez vous deux ?!, Demanda-t-elle sur un ton sévère. J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas encore essayé de vous battre avec quelqu'un de la Maison Serpentard ?!

Déglutissant bruyamment, Patmol se tourna vers le seul homme osant affronter la furie rousse des Gryffondor, pour découvrir un jeune garçon apeuré par l'expression de sévérité qu'affichait la Evans.

Bellatrix profitait du spectacle tout en rangeant soigneusement sa baguette dans sa manche.

-Quoi ?, Réagit enfin le Black dans un sourire crispé. Mais non, voyons Lily ! On était juste venue voir Bella parce qu'on... Euh, James ?

-Parce que, Répéta bêtement le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch en cherchant une aide dans les yeux noirs de Bella, qu'il ne trouva jamais. On se demandait si elle pouvait nous aider pour notre devoir de potions.

La fille Black se demanda brièvement si les Potter étaient tous des aussi mauvais menteurs ou si c'était juste que l'héritier de leur maison était un parfait idiot.

-Vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote, tous les deux ! Lança-t-elle furieusement en regardant James dans les yeux. Attendez un peu qu'on arrive, le Professeur McGonagall sera sûrement ravi d'entendre ce que font ses élèves quand elle n'est pas là !

Sur ce, elle repartit telle une tornade vers le compartiment réserver aux Préfets. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux Maraudeurs ne se mettent à sa poursuite en hurlant des prières contre le courroux du Professeur de Métamorphose.

Secouant la tête, Bella se demanda si le manque d'intelligence était quelque chose que tous les Gryffondors partageaient.

-Imbéciles, Murmura-t-elle en contemplant le paysage d'Ecosse défilant devant ses yeux bleus sombres.

OoooOooOOoooOoooOOoooOOoooO

Tout s'était plus ou moins passé comme d'habitude dans l'esprit de Bella. Après l'arrêt du train, ce fut la balade en calèche jusqu'au château, sans les nouvelles premières années pour retarder le repas de la rentrée. Non, ce qui sortit clairement de l'ordinaire fut quand le Directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie se leva pour faire une de ses grandes annonces qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Bon retour à Poudlard ! J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes vacances dans vos familles, S'exprima Dumbledore d'une voix forte. Aujourd'hui encore, j'espère que nous passerons une merveilleuse année ensemble. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, les règles de sécurité sont toujours inchangées : il est interdit de quitter votre dortoir après dix heures, personne ne sera autorisé à faire de la magie sans autorisation ou surveillance d'un enseignant, la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite à tous les élèves. J'ai d'ailleurs demandé à Hagrid de surveiller l'endroit pour empêcher toute intrusion.

Le garde-chasse, qui semblait être un homme très bourru de prime abord, lança un regard d'avertissement à ceux qui oseraient enfreindre les règles posées par celui à qui il devait tout. Les élèves n'essayèrent même pas de protester, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien de contester les décisions du vieil homme, qui toussa brièvement pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

-Cette année, nous accueillerons deux nouveaux professeurs, qui arriveront demain matin pour vous faire une leçon surprise. A présent, je vous laisse reprendre le cours de votre dîné, bon appétit !

Aussitôt que l'information comme quoi de nouvelles têtes se ferait connaître dans le corps enseignant, les élèves se mirent à chuchoter entre eux pour savoir si d'autres pourraient les renseigner sur l'identité de ces professeurs mystères.

-Moi, je sais, Dit de suite Sirius, faisant un clin d'œil complice à son meilleur ami, qui répondit par un grand sourire.

-Comment ?, Demanda Peter Pettigrow en jetant des regards alternés entre les deux.

-A mon avis, le père de James a dû lui donner l'info, et ensuite James l'a donné à Sirius, Résonna doucement Remus Lupin.

-C'est bien notre Lunard, ça !, Aboya le Black, lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

-Alors, c'est quoi ? Encore un professeur pour la DCFM ? (Défense Contre les Force du Mal)

-Oui, mais pas n'importe qui ! Mes Chers Amis farceurs, cette année, nous sommes des élus parmi les élus !

-Pour que tu sois aussi excité, ça doit être quelqu'un de féminin et de très jolie, Souffla Lupin d'une voix moqueuse.

-Jolie ?! Lunard, même toi tu craquerais pour Alice Larstark !

-Attends, on parle bien de cette championne de duel à la renommer international ?!, S'étrangla Peter qui, ayant vu la jeune femme dans la Gazette du Sorcier, se mit à rougir à grande vitesse.

-Vu la tête que tu tires, Queudver, tu reconnais aussi la chance qu'on a !

Alors que les Maraudeurs riaient et paraient joyeusement à la table des rouge et or, d'autres personnes essayaient de deviner l'identité des nouveaux professeurs qui risquaient de perturber leur quotidien. En particulier chez les verts et argents, qui n'aimaient pas vraiment la nouveauté qui, pour eux, était souvent synonyme d'ennuis à la Moldu.

-Je me demande qui va remplacer qui, Se demanda Rodolphus à voix haute, tout en regardant la table des professeurs. Il manque personne, enfin, sauf madame Remisa. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ils l'ont remplacé par ça !

-Tu veux parler de cette chose difforme ?, Releva Lucius avec un sourire méprisant. Je suis vraiment étonné que Dumbledore ait accepté d'héberger une telle créature entre les murs de l'école sans lui avoir mis une laisse.

-Vous pensez que c'est vrai, ces rumeurs comme quoi il aurait agressé des élèves de deuxièmes années ?, Demanda une Narcissa un peu craintive.

-J'ai entendu dire par un Préfet qu'il aurait essayé d'abuser d'elles en les invitants dans sa maison, enfin, je devrais plutôt dire sa niche, Répondit son futur mari avec un rire pincé, bientôt suivi par d'autres Serpentards ayant écouté la conversation.

Les discussions se poursuivirent et il fut bientôt l'heure de rentrer dans leur dortoir, après que chaque Maison ait reçu leur nouvel emploi du temps pour le reste de l'année.

Et cela ne plut pas à tout le monde d'apprendre que certaines choses avaient bien changé.

-J'y crois pas, Gémit le Potter en regardant le parchemin maudit par ses soins. On a cours en commun avec les Serpentards deux fois dans la même journée !

-Faut pas t'en faire, Cornedrue, c'est juste histoire et DCFM, ce n'est pas si dramatique, Jugea bon de dire Ramus qui, de son côté, était déjà bien heureux de pouvoir étudier ici malgré sa condition que Sirius nommait un "Problème de Fourrure ".

-Lunard, c'est dramatique !, Dit justement celui-ci en lui collant presque le parchemin contre sa figure. Déjà qu'on doit se farcir Binns dès la première heure de cours, si en plus ces sales serpents sont là !

Un peu plus loin d'eux se trouvait la Préfète des Gryffondors, tranquillement en train de réviser les cours théoriques pour bien commencer l'année, sachant que bientôt, ce seraient les examens permettant d'obtenir les B.U.S.E., chose indispensable pour obtenir son diplôme et un bon travaille au ministère. Oui, enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire une fois ses études terminées, mais il y avait bien une autre option vers laquelle la jeune sorcière aimerait se tourner plus tard.

-Encore en train de lire, Lily ?, Soupira une voix au-dessus d'elle.

Reconnaissant facilement la voix douce qui l'interrogeait, la Evans fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Une main vint cependant lui priver le droit de continuer sa lecture en lui prenant son livre parlant du traçage de runes sur des surfaces plus dures que la pierre. Maintenant irritée, Lily regarda son amie, Cindy Grimberwood, une jeune fille du même âge qu'elle avec seulement trois mois de plus. C'était une jeune fille très belle avec une longue chevelure blonde descendant le long de son dos, de très beaux yeux bleus pétillants de joie, ainsi qu'un corps déjà bien épanoui lui donnant une silhouette digne d'une femme fatale. A ses côtés se trouvait Rachel Losten, jeune fille un peu plus petite que ses condisciples, les cheveux noirs coupés au carré, les yeux tout aussi sombres couverts d'une paire de lunettes fine. Il était étonnant qu'un tel duo puisse exister quand on connaissait le caractère franc et malicieux de la blonde, qui contrastait souvent avec le sérieux et la franche timidité de sa camarade. Mais Lily s'était vite fait d'être avec ces personnes aussi intéressantes que loyales au sein de cette école de sorcellerie.

-Je lisais ça, Soupira la rousse en tentant de reprendre son bien.

-Tu lis tout le temps ! Fais une pause, les B.U.S.E ce n'est pas pour demain ! C'est en fin d'année, pas au début !, Répliqua la blonde en claquant le livre.

-Je pense que Lily a raison de commencer maintenant, Jugea bon d'ajouter Rachel en redressant ses lunettes d'un doigt.

-Evidemment que tu es d'accord avec ça, tu passes ton temps dans la bibliothèque toi aussi !

-C'est juste une impression, si tu y venais plus souvent, tu te rendrais compte que j'y passe le temps qu'il faut.

Alors que les deux jeunes filles continuaient à se chamailler comme des enfants, Lily se mit à sourire, bien trop heureuse de retrouver cette ambiance unique qui n'existait nulle part ailleurs qu'ici, à Poudlard. Ce sentiment unique qui donnait l'impression d'être dans un conte de fées, dans lequel nos rêves les plus fous se réalisaient à la fin.

C'était ça, le Monde Magique.

OoooOooOOoooOoooOOoooOOoooO

Huit heures et demie du matin. La première heure de cours commençait dans quelques minutes et c'était déjà le début des hostilités entre les rouge et verts, qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire en attendant leur professeur d'histoire que de se fusiller du regard. Quelques rares élus se préparaient déjà à voyager dans le monde des rêves en prenant leur livre pour des oreillers secondaires. Il fallait l'avouer, les cours donnés par le fantôme du Professeur Binns n'étaient rien de plus qu'une boucle sans fin de guerre contre les géants, les gobelins, les elfes, et rien d'autre. A croire que le Monde Magique n'avait rien connu d'autre que la guerre, la mort et puis tout ça.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, plusieurs sourcils se levèrent. Tout le monde connaissait la manière qu'avait Binns d'arriver en classe en passant au travers du tableau, alors qui diable pouvait bien être cet homme habillé comme un Moldu ?

Assez grand, le corps élancé, le dos droit, habillé d'une paire de bottes noires en peau de dragon, d'un pantalon bleu retenu par une ceinture faite de la même matière que ses bottes, et pour finir, une simple chemise aussi blanche que la plus grande partie de ses cheveux cendrés. Ceux-ci attirèrent tout de suite quelques murmures d'intérêt, ainsi que ses yeux brillants autant par leurs couleurs surnaturelles que par leurs éclats singuliers.

-Bonjour, Dit-il d'entrée de jeu en venant poser son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise se trouvant derrière le bureau, qui était placé devant le tableau. J'espère que tout le monde aura passé de très bonnes vacances. Bien, je suppose que certains d'entre vous ont remarqué l'absence du Professeur Binns ? Eh bien, suite à un exorcisme réalisé par le directeur Dumbledore, il a rejoint le ciel.

La classe se mit à murmurer entre eux pour débattre sur le fait de si c'était bien ou mal de renvoyer un esprit qui vivait depuis si longtemps à Poudlard, au paradis. Au final, tous se mirent d'accord pour dire que la présence du Professeur Binns n'était pas si indispensable qu'il voulait bien le croire. Quand le silence fut revenu, l'inconnu prit un morceau de craie pour écrire quelque chose au tableau.

-Mon nom est Dastan Alucard, et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ser-

Un bruit sourd coupa la présentation du nouveau professeur, qui dirigea immédiatement son attention vers la personne qui venait de s'écrouler par terre, une rouquine, semblait-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ?, Demanda le cendré en prenant le pouls de la jeune fille étalée par terre.

-J-je ne sais pas, elle s'est évanouie d'un seul coup, Bégaya Cindy.

-Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, indiquez-moi le chemin.

Prenant le corps de son élève avec précaution, le voyageur temporel se tourna un instant vers le reste des étudiants encore surpris par ce qui venait d'arriver.

-Qui sont les Préfets ?

-Moi, Dit Lucius d'une voix plate, n'étant pas particulièrement touché par le sort des Sangs-de-Bourbe.

-Et vous ? Demanda-t-il rapidement en se tournant vers les rouges et or.

-C'est elle, Répondit la blonde en indiquant sa camarade inconsciente.

-Je vois, jusqu'à mon retour vous serez sous la surveillance des Préfets, alors tenez-vous tranquilles !

N'attendant pas vraiment de réponses, le voyageur temporel se laissa maintenant guider par la Grimberwood à travers les couloirs. Durant le trajet, il jeta un œil curieux au visage endormi de la rouquine qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Alors c'était à ça que ressemblait Lily Evans ?

Sa mère. Oui, enfin c'est ce qu'il aimerait se dire, mais Dastan savait depuis longtemps que celui qu'on appelait Harry Potter n'existerait sûrement plus après son passage dans cette époque. Alors non, ce n'était pas la femme qui donnerait un jour sa vie pour le protéger de Voldemort. Ce n'était qu'une petite Née-Moldue, qu'il trouvait certes mignonne, mais qui restait son élève, évanouie pour une raison qui lui échappait.

Arrivant enfin dans l'infirmerie, l'archéologue posa le corps évanoui de la Evans sur l'un des lits libres alors que Madame Poppy Pomfresh s'avançait à grandes enjambées vers eux, avec comme toujours, une mine inquiète pour toute personne se trouvant sous sa garde.

-Ecartez-vous !, Ordonna-t-elle sans préambule en lançant des sorts de diagnostic sur le corps de Lily. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien ! On était en classe, tout allait bien, je vous jure ! J'ai juste tourné les yeux une seconde et elle était évanouie !

La blonde semblait complètement désemparée par ce qui venait d'arriver. Dastan, de son côté, observait les différents sortilèges tournoyant lentement au-dessus de son élève.

-Est-ce qu'elle aurait fait une baisse magique ?, Se demanda le cendré à voix haute.

-Franchement, ça m'étonnerais beaucoup, Répondit Poppy, une main sur le front de la rouquine. Pas de fièvre, le pouls est régulier, même s'il semble s'être emballé un court instant.

Alors que Cindy se rongeait les ongles, sa meilleure amie ouvrit subitement les yeux en se redressant d'un seul coup, une main tenant son cœur. Alarmée, Pomfresh se tint près d'elle pour intervenir. Le Alucard garda une mine impassible, ayant plus ou moins compris que la petite rousse n'était pas en danger de mort. La seule blonde présente prit la main de Lily dans la sienne tout en frottant son dos de l'autre.

-Ça va Lily ?!

La respiration lourde, la Préfète des Gryffondors hocha rapidement la tête avant de se figer en voyant une tête de cheveux cendrés s'approcher d'elle.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Mademoiselle ?, Demanda simplement le jeune enseignant, qui ne reçut qu'un vague acquiescement de la tête. Vous me rassurez, est-ce que vous vous sentez prête à retourner en classe ?

Cette fois-ci, la rousse eut un drôle de réflexe. Son visage prit une jolie teinte rosée alors que sa lèvre inférieure fut mordillée par ses dents blanches. L'Alucard se mit à sourire, ayant un peu compris pourquoi l'Evans rougissait d'un seul coup.

-Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas vous donner de mauvaises notes alors que nous venons à peine de commencer l'année.

Cette fois, Lily devint bien rouge de honte en entendant sa meilleure amie rire franchement à ses dépens.

-Bon, au vu de votre état, je pourrais vous dispenser de cours le temps qu-

-Tout va bien !, S'écria soudainement Lily, qui rougit encore plus en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de couper la parole à son professeur. J-je-je-

-Du calme, Mademoiselle...?

-Evans, Dit Cindy, qui se trouvait à présent très amusée de voir sa meilleure amie bafouiller de honte son nom de famille.

-Mademoiselle Evans. Vu ce qui vient de vous arriver, je devrais vous laisser vous reposez au calme, Dit l'archéologue en croisant ses bras. Mais si vous vous sentez prête à revenir pour assister à mon cours, j'aurais une condition.

-Une condition ?, Répéta la rousse d'une voix timide.

-Oui, vous devrez m'aider pour assurer la leçon, Révèla le professeur d'histoire avec un grand sourire. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord.

Sans aucune once d'hésitation, la Née-Moldue hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Dastan y répondit par un simple sourire, puis alla discuter quelques minutes avec la responsable de l'infirmerie pour avoir l'autorisation de faire sortir la petite. L'Alucard sortit enfin de la pièce après avoir demandé à la Grimberwood d'escorter sa nouvelle assistante jusqu'à la classe une fois que celle-ci aura complètement repris ses esprits. Sa classe devait se demander ce qu'il lui prenait autant de temps.

Sauf que la charmante blondinette avait bien d'autres projets pour sa condisciple, qu'elle fixait avec un sourire narquois au bord des lèvres.

-Dit donc, Lily, Commença celle-ci en se rapprochant de son amie. Tu ne serais pas...raide dingue de notre prof ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire rougir la Préfète de Gryffondor.

-QUOI ?! MAIS NON ! Enfin, je... PAS DU TOUT !

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?, S'intéressa-t-elle en faisant tournoyer un doigt sur la joue de Lily, qui en entendant cela, émit un gémissement plaintif tout en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

-Il a dû me prendre pour une cinglée...

-Y'a des chances. Mais dis-moi plutôt depuis quand tu tombes sous le charme en une seconde ?

-Mais arrête avec ça, Dit la rouquine. C'est juste que le Professeur Alucard est vraiment très connu dans le Monde Magique Grec.

-Tiens donc.

-Cindy, l'homme que tu viens de voir est l'un des plus grands sorciers de notre siècle, Expliqua Lily d'une voix passionnée. C'est le plus célèbre archéologue du monde entier ! Ses découvertes révolutionnent complètement la vision des sorciers sur les mythes et légendes. De plus, c'est un sorcier ayant créé une vingtaine de sorts révolutionnaires alors qu'il n'était âgé que de quinze ans. Il est aussi sortie major de sa promotion, mais il a choisi de suivre une voie inédite pour un sorcier !

-Et toi, tu es complètement fan de lui, Glissa malicieusement la Gryffondor.

-Je suis juste admirative devant l'effort qu'il donne à son travail, Répliqua-t-elle en rougissant malgré tout. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que Monsieur Alucard a accompli bon nombre d'exploits alors qu'il avait le même âge que nous.

-Oui, ben si tu continues de faire sa pub, tu risques de rater ton premier cours avec lui.

A peine venait-elle de finir sa phrase, que Cindy vit sa Préfète filer à travers l'infirmerie en courant comme une folle, lui arrachant un long fou rire qui risquait bien de durer si Lily continuait de se comporter ainsi.

OoooOooOOoooOoooOOoooOOoooO

Une fois revenue en classe, la Evans se confondit en longues excuses devant son professeur, qui lui souriait avec indulgence en l'invitant à se tenir debout avec lui, alors que toute la classe se tenait prête à commencer le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, déjà retarder de vingt minutes à cause du malaise dont fut prise Lily.

-Pour aujourd'hui, je serai assisté par Mademoiselle Evans, Expliqua rapidement le jeune professeur en désignant la sorcière d'un geste de la main. Bien, maintenant reprenons où nous en étions resté. Je suis votre nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, je m'appelle Dastan Alucard et j'espère que nous passerons un excellent semestre ensemble. Ceci fait, j'aimerais savoir où vous en étiez avec le Professeur Binns.

Rapidement, la rousse lui présenta un livre d'histoire ouvert sur le dernier sujet abordé par le fantôme enseignant. En voyant ceci, Dastan se mit à froncer ses sourcils, inspectant la page présentée par la jeune fille.

-La révolution des Gobelins ?, Lut-il à voix haute. Vous étudiez ce passage depuis longtemps ?

Plusieurs quintes de toux se firent entendre à travers la classe, qui visiblement, se retenait de rire devant le doux euphémisme de la question du cendré, qui se tourna simplement vers son assistante.

-En fait, le Professeur Binns donne exactement le même cours depuis toujours, Expliqua sérieusement la Evans, qui se mit à rougir en voyant le regard du blanc s'éclairer d'une lueur incrédule.

-Attendez, Dit-il lentement en posant un doigt sur la page. Vous n'avez étudié rien d'autre depuis que vous êtes ici ?

En voyant les têtes de ses nouveaux élèves envoyer des réponses positives, l'ancien Potter se sentit comme un homme ayant compris comment fonctionnait l'esprit féminin après des années d'ignorance.

'' _Et moi qui pensais avoir tout vu ! Mais non ! Il fallait bien sûr que Binns leur bourre le crâne avec cette révolution Gobeline ! Si je tenais ce fantôme, il passerait un sale quart d'heure !''_

-On va tout oublier, Annonça-t-il d'emblée en faisant léviter un morceau de craie, qui se mit à écrire les pensées du Voyageur Temporel. Il claqua soudainement l'ouvrage dépassé en termes d'information historique utile.

-Si vous êtes d'humeur, je vais vous expliquer mon travail : je suis la personne qui vous contera le jour où un homme a dit qu'on pouvait faire léviter des objets, je suis aussi là pour vous expliquer comment des rois ont perdu leurs têtes dans leur propre lit alors qu'ils n'avaient que des amis, et pour finir, je suis aussi celui qui explique à des jeunes gens comme vous comment le monde tournera si on évite de reproduire les mêmes erreurs que nos ancêtres.

Suspendus au discours remplis de promesse du nouvel enseignant, les élèves Gryffondors et Serpentards ne firent cette fois-ci rien pour perturber ce qui s'annonçait être une leçon bien plus intéressante qu'une révolte de Gobelins.

 _Le Premier Animagus._

Un sourire inscrit sur ses lèvres, le Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie se sentit fier d'avoir allumé le regard de ses élèves d'une flamme appelée curiosité. Ils étaient tout à fait intéressés de savoir qui était la première personne à avoir découvert le don de se transformer en animal. Ayant obtenu un parfait silence digne d'une cathédrale un jour de mess, Dastan balaya la salle du regard, espérant trouver une personne qui aurait assez de courage pour tenter de répondre à cette question.

-Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Animagus ?

La main de Lily se leva immédiatement, arrachant un sourire au blanc qui lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager à développer ses connaissances au reste de la classe, qui pour une fois, ne risquait pas de s'en plaindre.

-Un Animagus est un sorcier ayant la capacité de se transformer en l'animal qui correspond le mieux à son caractère intérieur, Expliqua-t-elle en jetant parfois des coups d'œil vers son professeur.

-Cinq points pour Gryffondor, Déclara le cendré en se tournant vers ses élèves, décroisant les bras. Comme vient de l'expliquer mademoiselle Evans, un Animagus est un sorcier pouvant adopter la forme animale la plus en phase avec sa magie.

-Vous entendez quoi par, en phase ?, Demanda Remus après avoir levé poliment la main.

-Eh bien, dites-vous bien que si votre forme Animagus était, par exemple, un serpent, il vous serait bien plus difficile de devenir un chat plutôt qu'un iguane. Votre magie et vous devez être parfaitement en harmonie pour aborder la métamorphose animale, Expliqua rapidement Dastan. Si vous souhaitez vous lancer dans le processus, je vous conseille d'aller voir la Directrice Adjointe.

Tapant légèrement dans ses mains, l'Alucard fit simplement léviter un petit livre de poche qui se trouvait dans sa veste accroché au porte-manteau à l'entrée. Petit mais épais, il regroupait l'ensemble des connaissances du Voyageur du Temps, qui s'amusait comme un petit fou en ce moment. Il faut croire que toutes ces années à apprendre lui avaient donné envie de partager son savoir avec les autres.

-Bien, qui peut me dire qui fut le premier Animagus ?

-Merlin ?, Proposa naturellement Sirius.

-Non. Malheureusement pour lui, Merlin ne fut jamais un Animagus, Assura le blanc, qui écrivit à la main la bonne réponse. Le premier Animagus de l'histoire fut Ptolémée XV Philopator Philometor Caesar. Aussi appeler Césarion, fils de Cléopâtre VII et de Jules César.

D'abord surprit, beaucoup d'étudiants se jetèrent des regards pour vérifier si quelqu'un connaissait cet homme, mais bien sûr, tout le monde l'ignorait et ça, le Alucard comptait bien le corriger.

-Césarion est née en 47 AV-J et a gouverné l'Egypte aux côtés de sa mère durant dix-sept ans. A cette époque, la magie n'était perçue que comme un don des dieux envers leurs fidèles, qui se voyaient comme des élus choisis par les dieux pour accomplir leur volonté. Cléopâtre elle-même était une sorcière douée d'un don exceptionnelle pour la métamorphose. D'ailleurs, l'une des légendes les plus connues à son sujet est que pour parler à César, elle trouva le moyen d'être transporté par un serviteur en étant enroulé dans un tapis richement décoré, ça, c'est bien sûr la version Mortelle de l'histoire.

-Mortelle, monsieur ?, Ne put s'empêcher de relever l'Evans.

-C'est le terme que l'on emploie en Grèce pour désigner les personnes ne pouvant manipuler la magie. C'est l'équivalant de Moldu, si vous voulez, Expliqua-t-il en regardant son assistante, avant de reprendre son cours. La version sorcière vous expliquera que Cléopâtre se servit de son talent naturel pour la métamorphose pour se changer en tapis, lui épargnant moult ennui avant sa rencontre avec César. Pour en revenir à Césarion, il faut savoir qu'être un sorcier à l'époque n'était ni bien vu, ni mal vu, et donc, personne n'y accordait beaucoup de crédit. Pourtant, notre petit prince d'Egypte se mit en tête qu'être un très grand sorcier serait pour lui l'exploit qui lui permettrait d'entrer dans l'histoire, comme l'avaient fait ses parents. Alors il étudia auprès de grands prêtres, qui lui enseignèrent tout ce qu'ils savaient sur le don des dieux. Mais avec le temps, il se rendit très vite compte que rien de ce qu'il apprenait ne lui était utile dans sa quête de gloire. C'est là qu'il se mit à prier Anubis.

-C'est un dieu maléfique, non ?, Demanda James Potter en grimaçant.

-Pas vraiment, Assura Dastan en balayant les craintes du Potter d'un vague geste de la main. Il ferait plutôt office de dieu jugeant le cœur des défunts. En général, il pose le cœur des morts sur une balance pour voir si leur âme est pure ou non. Mais ce qui intéressait Césarion chez Anubis était la connaissance de la Nécropole des morts, de laquelle il était le gardien. Cependant, comme à chaque fois que l'on prie un dieu pour un sujet précis, il ne répondit jamais aux supplications du pauvre Césarion, qui de rage, décida qu'il ne pouvait rester dans l'ombre de sa mère plus longtemps.

Tout le monde dans la classe écoutait avec grande attention l'histoire racontée par le professeur aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci venait de jeter un sort au tableau pour que les dessins faits avec sa craie volante puissent s'animer pendant les explications passionnées de l'Alucard, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion d'apporter de nouvelles informations aux étudiants. Ces derniers se mirent à prendre des notes pour la première fois de leur vie dans ce cours.

-Des années plus tard, il fut déclaré mort par Octave, qui à l'époque, ne pouvait prétendre au règne de Rome tant que Césarion vivrait. Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'Octave ne trouva jamais Césarion, celui-ci ayant fui dans le désert, espérant ainsi échapper à son triste sort. Cependant, un Mercenaire du nom d'Arcri avait décidé de le prendre en chasse et, manquant de chance, il fut capturé et ramené à sa mère, dans l'espoir qu'elle payerait pour sauver la vie de son fils. Sauf que rien ne se passa comme prévu, Arcri n'avait pas pensé que Cléopâtre puisse se servir de la magie pour le forcer à lui rendre Césarion. Les détails du combat les opposant se sont malheureusement perdus dans l'oubli, c'est pourtant à ce moment-là que Césarion se transforma en un uræus.

-C'est quoi un uræus, Professeur ?, Demanda poliment un élève des Vert et Argent.

-Un uræus est un cobra femelle chargé de protéger les pharaons contre leurs ennemis, que ce soit de leur vivant, ou après, Répondit le cendré. C'est un animal magique très dangereux capable de se rendre invisible à la lumière du soleil, son venin est aussi l'un des plus mortels sur terre et à ce jour, personne n'a encore trouvé d'antidote contre lui. Mais rassurez-vous, l'espèce n'est pas très rependue, même en Egypte on en compte à peine une petite centaine et on prévoit déjà de la considérer comme une espèce menacée. Pour en revenir à Césarion, il fut transformé de la pire des manières possibles pour un Animagus, aucune préparation mentale ou physique, aucune aide extérieure pour lui faire reprendre sa forme humaine, et surtout, aucun contrôle sur ses actes. Tous les Mortels ont déjà entendu que Cléopâtre s'était suicidé en se faisant mordre par un serpent, ce que personne ne sait, c'est que Césarion n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à sa mère, seulement, une fois devenu un uræus, il attaqua toutes les personnes présentes autour de lui avant de s'enfuir dans le désert infini.

-Alors Césarion a tué sa mère ?, Demanda Rachel.

-Oui, même si une fois transformé, il n'en garda sûrement aucun souvenir, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui était advenue, Dit Dastan d'un ton professionnel. Sans préparation, un sorcier devenu Animagus risque souvent de perdre sa mémoire humaine et de rester transformer à vie.

D'abord silencieux, les élèves se remirent à se regarder avec cette fois-ci des sourires. C'était de loin la leçon la plus enrichissante qu'ils n'aient jamais eue dans cette matière. Sans surprise, plusieurs mains se levèrent, mais le voyageur décida que ce serait Lily qui poserait la prochaine question.

-Césarion est donc resté transformer durant tout ce temps ?

A cette question, celui que l'on surnommait le Survivant dans une autre vie esquissa un sourire malicieux, faisant tournoyer sa baguette au-dessus de son bureau. Dans une petite volute de fumée apparut un vivarium tout simple, avec à l'intérieur un long serpent aux écailles sombres parsemées de taches jaunes, ses yeux étaient de couleur noire, mais tout le monde eut un sentiment de malaise en voyant la tête du reptile bouger de droite à gauche pour les dévisager longuement, tandis que l'ex Potter faisait courir un doigt sur l'écran transparent.

-Chers élèves, je vous présente Césarion, Annonça-t-il fièrement, faisant haleter les élèves. Je l'ai retrouvé il y a environ cinq mois, alors que j'étais en train d'explorer les ruines d'un temple de Râa. Ce petit coquin a essayé de me tuer dans mon sommeil, heureusement que je me suis réveillé.

Peu après, il invita les cinquièmes années à se rapprocher pour observer le serpent millénaire qui les défiait simplement du regard. A plusieurs reprises, le reptile magique disparut de la vue des étudiants de Poudlard, qui sursautèrent les premières fois, ayant peur que Césarion ne sorte de sa cage pour les attaquer. Heureusement pour eux, le Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie ne laisserait jamais cela se produire, prenant son rôle très à cœur.

-Dites, Professeur, comment vous pouvez être sûr que c'est bien Césarion ?, Demanda la voix fluette de Peter Pettigrow, qui se tenait un peu en retrait comparer à ses camarades.

-Grâce à un test sanguin réalisé par magie après que j'aie constaté que ce serpent avait quelques réactions humaines. Comme le fait de me regarder dans les yeux quand je parle ou d'observer mes mains, ce sont des attitudes de méfiance typique de Mortel, donc j'en ai conclu que c'était peut-être un sorcier ayant eu une transformation ratée, ce qui arrive bien plus souvent qu'on ne le croie, Expliqua posément le cendré.

-Est-ce qu'il va redevenir humain ?, Questionna le Potter.

-Malheureusement non, en général on peut aider les personnes coincées dans leur transformation, mais il a passé beaucoup trop de temps sous sa forme Animagus. Aucun espoir pour Césarion de redevenir humain.

D'abord curieuse, la salle entière se mit à poser toutes sortes de questions à l'archéologue, qui se fit un plaisir d'y répondre avec autant de précision qu'il le pouvait, ajoutant parfois quelques blagues pour dédramatiser les récits historiques qu'il avait lui-même vécus. Et ce fut bien la première fois que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne se disputèrent pas durant un cours et qui se termina bien trop vite à leur goût.

OoooOooOOoooOoooOOoooOOoooO

Dastan Alucard.

Le nom du nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie était à présent sur toutes les lèvres. Durant l'heure du déjeuner, toutes les Maisons de Poudlard discutaient avec animation de leur première leçon avec le cendré, même les Serpentards, d'habitude avares de mot parlaient bruyamment à leur table.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais, Commença Sirius avec un sourire. C'était passionnant !

-Il va pleuvoir, Glissa malicieusement Lupin en regardant son condisciple, qui en retour, tira la langue comme le ferait tout homme immature. Plus sérieusement, c'était vraiment intéressant.

-J'avoue qu'il sait comment vendre une bonne histoire, Dit James en se servant un peu de purée dans son assiette. Par contre je le trouve un peu trop frimeur, pas vous ?

-Oh ! Je crois que Cornedrue est jaloux parce que Lily fait les yeux doux à Alucard !, Aboya le Black en passant un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami, qui poussa un grognement.

-N'importe quoi !, Répliqua celui-ci en se dégageant de la prise du labrador. Je ne suis pas jaloux !

Les deux autres Maraudeurs levèrent les yeux au ciel, ignorant la plaidoirie du Gryffondor. Peter était bien trop occupé à manger son plat pour se préoccuper des amours du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et celui-ci s'interrompit brusquement en voyant l'objet de ses pensées arriver avec ses amies sur ses talons. Comme toujours, Lily vint s'asseoir juste à côté de Remus pour pouvoir lire les quelques livres d'histoire qu'elle venait d'emprunter à la bibliothèque.

-Euh, Lily, pourquoi tu as pris autant de livres ?, Demanda le loup-garou d'un ton incrédule en voyant la petite pile de bouquins lui masquant la vue sur l'Evans, qui se tourna vers lui en levant un sourcil.

-Tu n'as pas entendu le Professeur Alucard ? On doit se documenter sur l'empire Romain et sur Flavius Metellus pour une interrogation.

-Si, je me souviens bien, sauf qu'il a dit qu'elle n'aurait lieu que lundi prochain.

-Autant m'y mettre tout de suite alors, Répliqua la tigresse en lançant un regard noir au reste des fauteurs de troubles. Que personne ne me dérange ! Compris ?

N'attendant pas de réponse, la née-moldu se mit à lire son manuel d'histoire avec une telle intensité que même James en fut bouche-bée. Black se tourna vers Cindy pour obtenir des informations sur le comportement plus qu'hostile de l'Evans.

-Elle a craqué ou quoi ?, Chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de la blonde, qui répondit par un large sourire.

-Disons plutôt qu'elle craque à fond sur Alucard, Répondit malicieusement la Grimberwood.

-Pour de vrai ?

-Vrai de vrai.

-Ça ne va pas plaire à James, Dit tristement Patmol en secouant la tête.

-A ta place, je lui annoncerais la nouvelle en douceur.

-Et si je ne disais rien du tout ?

-Il va le savoir, il se pourrait même qu'il le sache déjà.

Du coin de l'œil, Sirius vit effectivement que son frère de cœur fulminait sur place tout en foudroyant son assiette du regard après avoir compris que l'attitude de Lily était causée par le Professeur Alucard. Celui-ci se trouvait maintenant en train de manger à la table des Professeurs, entre les deux personnes qu'il connaissait le mieux dans le corps enseignant de Poudlard, Hagrid, le Garde-chasse du château, qui l'avait salué de manière chaleureuse quelques minutes plus tôt en l'invitant à manger avec lui. Heureux de retrouver un visage familier, l'ancien Potter avait été d'autant plus ravi de voir Minerva s'asseoir à sa droite pour venir le féliciter concernant sa petite leçon sur l'histoire des Animagus qui faisait déjà le tour de l'école.

-J'ai été très surprise quand des élèves de deuxième année sont venus me questionner sur le processus de transformation en animal, Dit-elle en jetant quelques coups d'œil au nouveau venu, qui mangeait lentement son repas tout écoutant les paroles de la sous-directrice. Puis ils m'ont expliqué que des cinquièmes années de Serpentard avaient longuement parlé de votre cours.

-Comme on dit, les nouvelles vont vite, Répondit simplement le cendré en mangeant une patate douce. J'espère simplement qu'ils ne vous ont pas trop ennuyé, ça m'embêterait de vous causer du tort, même indirectement.

-Aucunement, j'ai même été agréablement surprise. Pour être franche, très peu de sorciers osent poser ce genre de questions, de peur que cela soit pris pour un signe de faiblesse de demander à quelqu'un de partager son savoir avec lui, Expliqua posément McGonagall. Avant, c'était différent, les jeunes étaient plus curieux qu'aujourd'hui...

-Ne vous en faites pas, ces jeunes gens ont juste besoin qu'on leur rappel ce qu'est un professeur, Assura simplement le Voyageur du Temps en faisant remuer sa cuillère. De plus, je suis sûr que je peux leur apprendre plein de choses sur l'art de transformer les choses. Avec votre approbation bien sûr, je n'aimerai pas marcher sur vos plates-bandes.

-Je n'y vois aucun problème, Assura la sorcière en métamorphose avec un mini sourire. Si vous acceptez de répondre à quelques questions sur comment vous avez fait pour capturer le fils disparu de Cléopâtre.

D'abord surpris, l'ancien Survivant laissa un léger rire passer entre ses lèvres, qui s'incurvèrent vers le haut quand il se décida à raconter son combat contre Césarion.

-Pour être franc, je ne dois ma victoire qu'à ma belle Peg, sans elle, je serai sûrement en train de marcher sur les plaines de l'Elysée à l'heure qu'il est.

-Peg ?

-C'est ma jument, elle déteste vraiment les serpents, alors dès qu'elle l'a vue, Peg a frappé la terre avec ses sabots tellement fort que je me suis réveillé juste avant de me faire mordre par notre petit intrus. C'est là que je me suis retrouvé face à l'une des créatures les plus dangereuse d'Egypte, Expliqua posément le Chercheur de Légende.

-Vous avez dû avoir très peur.

-J'étais bien trop surpris pour avoir ce genre de pensée à l'esprit, j'ai juste agi de la meilleure façon qui se présentait à moi, j'ai pris un morceau de bois que je gardais pour le feu, puis je m'en suis servi pour dessiner un cercle d'Artémis, et là, j'ai piégé Césarion, Dit-il avec un sourire fier quand il vit son interlocutrice froncée ses sourcils.

-Un Cercle D'Artémis ?, Demanda-t-elle.

-Artémis est une déesse liée à diverses choses en Grèce. On l'a décrit comme une guerrière sauvage qui accompagne les femmes dans les plus grandes étapes de leur vie, comme leur naissance, la puberté, et bien sûr leur mort, Expliqua-t-il en regardant son ancien professeur. Mais quelques textes de l'ère des dieux racontent aussi qu'Artémis était une très grande chasseuse qui ne manquait jamais sa cible, peu importe la distance qui la séparait de sa proie. D'où le nom du piège que j'ai appliqué à Césarion, c'est un simple enchantement rapide qui permet de piéger une personne que nous voyons comme un ennemi.

-Je suis très impressionnée, vous deviez être un très bon élève, Complimenta Minerva, qui ne remarqua pas l'air troublé de l'ex-Potter. Il se mit à regarder son assiette d'un air absent.

Un bon élève ? Non, Dastan... Harry ne pourrait jamais penser une telle chose, pas avec le futur qu'il avait vécu.

Harry Potter n'avait pas été le meilleur élève de Poudlard, il avait juste été un sorcier plus puissant que la moyenne, assimilant les sorts les plus mortels en très peu de temps, mais jamais il ne s'était perfectionné dans une discipline magique, n'ayant jamais eu autre chose en tête que de tuer Voldemort et vivre une vie paisible.

Résultat des courses ? Tous ses amis s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui permettre de survivre, Dumbledore était mort de la main de Draco, qui fut lui-même tué par Severus après que Narcissa soit morte après avoir désobéi au Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci lui ayant demandé son allégeance après la mort de Lucius, tué par un Arthur Weasley devenu ivre de haine suite à la mort de Ginny.

En fin de compte, la guerre qu'il avait vécue se résumait à peu près à cela. L'un tuant l'autre et l'autre vengeant celui qui venait de mourir, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à son duel final avec Tom, qui se conclut sur sa victoire obtenue de justesse grâce au lien de leurs baguettes jumelles. D'ailleurs, les deux furent brisées dès que la bataille fut terminée.

Heureusement, les choses étaient différentes quelques siècles plus tard. Le voilà devenu l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de ce siècle, enfin, il espérait bien avoir atteint un niveau suffisamment avancé pour tenir tête à sa Némésis, qui ne manquait pas de puissance à cette époque.

Secouant légèrement la tête, le professeur Grec reprit sa conversation avec la maîtresse en métamorphose, qui se montrait davantage curieuse quant au cursus scolaire d'Olympe.

A la table des Serpentards, il régnait une ambiance agréable pour les nouveaux venus, qui n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de voir les cinquièmes années aussi bavards qu'en ce moment.

-Devenir Animagus sera mon objectif avant d'obtenir mon diplôme !, Lança Rodolphus d'un air enjoué, chose rare chez un serpent.

-T'enflamme pas trop, Alucard nous a bien dit que c'était plutôt long pour en devenir un, Rappela sagement Bellatrix, qui pour une fois, n'avait lancé aucune pique au repas.

-Et puis il faut beaucoup de concentration, une chose qui ne doit pas t'être familier, Dit Lucius d'un air supérieur.

-Je ne vous comprends pas, Souffla Narcissa. Comment pouvez-vous envisager de devenir un animal ?! Ces choses sont encore plus répugnantes que l'abomination géante !

Les membres de son année ricanèrent simplement, étant bien trop habitués au caractère de duchesse de la jeune Black pour s'en formaliser, et puis d'une certaine façon, cela permettait de détendre l'atmosphère. Rapidement, le sujet de conversation principale dériva sur Alice Larstark, leur nouveau professeur de DCFM.

-Père m'a parlé d'elle avant mon départ, très compétente et absolument fiable. Lui qui est si avare en compliments d'habitude, ça m'a un peu surpris, Expliqua Malfoy, qui venait de terminer son assiette.

-Moi, je l'ai déjà vu, Lâcha narquoisement Lestrange, se réjouissant d'attirer les regards curieux sur lui. C'était à un tournoi classant les meilleurs duellistes de l'année, elle a fini première juste devant le gnome.

-Le professeur Flitwick ?

-Exact, il s'est bien fait écrasé par Larstark dès le début, Confirma le jeune sorcier en riant au souvenir du sang-mêlé en train de voler à travers la scène de combat.

C'est là qu'apparut ladite meilleure duelliste du pays. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour tomber sur une silhouette élancée qui avançait vers la table des professeurs d'un pas assuré, les cheveux blonds attachés en une longue queue de cheval, les yeux gris acier envoyant des éclairs à quiconque croiserait son regard, un visage fermé de toute émotion, dégageant une beauté froide mais fatale pour tous ceux croisant son chemin. Elle était habillée d'une robe de combat rouge et bleu, flottant dans le vent à chacun de ses pas. Alice Larstark dégageait un sentiment de noblesse et de puissance qui aurait fait la fierté de tout patriarche de famille pure. Avançant à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la table des professeurs, elle s'assit après avoir salué poliment le directeur de Poudlard, qui se faisait une joie d'accueillir une personne aussi professionnelle dans son travail.

Dastan, de son côté, la regardait avec un intérêt non feint. Sa posture, son regard, la façon qu'avaient ses doigts de rester en mouvement, elle avait tout bonnement l'attitude d'une guerrière amazone. Aussitôt que le nom se balada dans son esprit, il se souvint de sa rencontre avec la reine de ce peuple uniquement composé de sorcières ou de Métamorphomages très hostile à toute présence masculine. Oui, on pouvait dire que l'Alucard avait eu de la chance en échappant à la peine de mort, ne devant son salut qu'à Goltin, qui s'était demandé pourquoi il était aussi long pour prendre un nouveau tonneau de bière.

C'était une histoire qui ne se racontait qu'autour d'un bon verre, se dit le cendré en allant rejoindre ses appartements. Pour une première journée sur le sol anglais, tout s'était plutôt bien passé, si on mettait de côté l'évanouissement de l'Evans et le harcèlement oculaire de sa collègue aux cheveux blonds qui l'avait longuement dévisagé avant de reprendre le cours de son repas. En entrant dans ce qui serait sa chambre pour les prochaines années, le Alucard émit un petit sifflement appréciateur en voyant le sol en pierre chauffer par des runes, une cheminée déjà allumée et diffusant une lumière douce et chaleureuse, un petit salon, ainsi qu'un divan importer par lui-même, ayant toujours aimé manger allonger comme le faisaient les Romains. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un petit bureau en bois de cerisier, venu tout droit d'une boutique au japon, dernier lieu de recherche de l'Alucard. Sur le sol se trouvait des tapis fabriqués au Mexique avec des couleurs vives, comme le rouge et le vert, sur lesquels étaient dessiné des crânes brillants. Pour finir, Dastan avait droit à une grande fenêtre donnant vue sur l'entrée du château.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître de longs rideaux de couleur mauve, qu'il ferma, n'ayant pas envie d'être observé de loin par un curieux. Soupirant lourdement, il se laissa tout bonnement tomber sur son divan, son corps entier réclamant un peu de repos depuis ces deux jours infernaux ! S'enregistrer à l'Administration Magique pour avoir son droit d'enseigner, ensuite aller au Département des Passeports pour valider le sien, puis il avait fallu déclarer Peg, non pas comme un animal de compagnie, mais comme un familier pour que personne ne puisse déclarer à la presse locale qu'un Pégase se trouvait en Angleterre.

Voilà pourquoi Harry n'avait jamais pu supporter son pays natal. Toujours la même chose peu importe l'époque, les Anglais n'étaient que des commères à la recherche du moindre petit ragot à raconter autour d'eux. Tout bonnement le contraire des autres pays qu'il avait visités au cours de son périple temporel.

Faisant apparaître une tasse de thé d'un mouvement du poignet, il se mit à souffler doucement sur le liquide bouillant tout en faisant le point sur sa situation.

L'entretien avec Dumbledore s'était plutôt bien passée, le vieux sorcier s'était montré moins curieux que dans le passé, aucune question un peu trop personnelle comme quelles étaient ses motivations, ou s'il était un partisan caché de Voldemort.

Non, aucune question de ce genre, à croire que postuler pour le poste d'enseignant d'histoire permettait d'échapper aux observations à la loupe des sorciers trop curieux. Harry devrait un jour se demander pourquoi Poudlard semblait toujours vouloir le surprendre.

La chasse à la pierre philosophale en première année.

Un combat contre un Basilic en deuxième année.

Son parrain s'évadant d'Azkaban pour démasquer le véritable traître chez les Maraudeurs.

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec lui comme quatrième participant.

Puis...

L'ancien Potter se frotta les paupières, espérant faire passer sa migraine qui revenait souvent ces temps-ci. Etre ici ne faisait que remonter les souvenirs d'une vie maintenant oubliés par le monde entier, sauf lui. Harry Potter lui semblait tellement loin aujourd'hui, à croire qu'il l'avait laissé dans cette petite maison juste à côté de Woolacombe, au Devon. Oui, il se souvenait que trop bien de ce vendredi 14 juillet de 2003, où après une longue soirée à se soûler, il était rentré chez lui et s'était rendu compte que sa montre de poche avait une heure d'avance. Naïf et plein de bonnes attentions, il avait voulu la remettre à l'heure.

La suite ressemblait à un long rêve plein de rires et de visages aujourd'hui gravés dans son esprit à tout jamais. Et le voilà maintenant revenu ici.

Debout en face du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, le cendré se demanda comment il devrait gérer cette guerre. La première lui avait déjà appris qu'aller confronter sa Némésis directement ne ferait rien d'autre que l'envoyer au casse-pipe sans garantie d'emporter Tom avec lui. Non, il n'était plus un adolescent ivre de rage, tous ces siècles d'apprentissage devaient servir à vaincre cette menace qui planait dehors, et ce, pour de bon.

Soupirant lourdement, l'Alucard se mit maintenant à ordonner les choses qui, selon lui, étaient primordiales avant de s'attaquer directement à Tom.

Saper son autorité auprès de ses Mangemorts.

Pousser la jeune génération dans la bonne direction.

Et bien sûr, trouver et détruire les Horcruxes sans que l'ami Tom ne s'en rende compte.

Tellement de choses à faire...

-... Et tant de temps à ne pas perdre, Murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Demain, tout commencerait. Le temps était venu de marcher vers la future guerre, et d'en sortir vainqueur.

Peu importe le prix à payer.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre lût et corrigé par Elrika que je remercie de tout mon coeur.**

-...C'est pourquoi Gengis Khan est considéré à juste titre comme le plus grand conquérant du monde. N'étant pas un sorcier, tout le monde sous-estimait cet homme venant envahir leur terre, seulement, il compensait cela par un charisme écrasant et une force physique incroyable sur les champs de bataille.

Tout le monde acquiesça aux paroles du jeune professeur d'Histoire Magique, qui fit léviter une brosse pour effacer les marques de craie sur le tableau. Frappant légèrement dans ses mains pour enlever les traces de poussière blanche de ses doigts, l'ancien Potter regarda l'horloge placer au fond de la classe avec une mine surprise.

-Il semblerait qu'il nous reste encore trente minutes avant la fin du cours, Dit le cendré avec une main sur son menton. Bien, je pense savoir comment tuer le temps !

Cette simple phrase le fit légèrement sourire. Mon dieu que les blagues temporelles le faisaient rire maintenant que cela lui était habituel. Oui, son humour risquait sûrement d'en pâtir. Ses élèves, quant à eux, espéraient bien passer un peu plus de temps dans cette classe, un fait certainement étrange que des lions veuillent bien rester en compagnie des serpents, mais le charme du Alucard arrivait à leur faire oublier que leur ennemi naturel se trouvait juste à un mètre d'eux.

-Que diriez-vous d'en apprendre plus sur les Impardonnables ? J'ai entendu Lady Larstark dire qu'elle allait vous montrer comment y résister, Proposa Dastan avec un sourire ravi en voyant ses élèves acquiescer. Bien, pas besoin de notes vu qu'il n'y aura pas de devoirs.

Aussitôt dit, les plumes d'une meute d'élèves se posèrent, tous impatients d'en connaître un peu plus sur ces trois sortilèges interdits par le Ministère de la Magie à cause de leurs effets ou des histoires à glacer le sang accompagnant leur légende. Oui, les Impardonnables portaient bien leurs noms.

-Commençons par l'"Impérium", Dit le professeur, qui d'une simple pensée, fit bouger le morceau de craie pour l'écrire. Qui veut expliquer les effets ainsi que les consignes pour l'utilisation de ce sort ?

Sans surprise, la main d'une rousse aux yeux verts se leva tellement vite que l'ex Potter craint de voir le membre s'arracher de son épaule. Dans ces moments-là, il pensait énormément à Hermione qui, dans ses premières semaines à Poudlard, s'était donné pour but sacré de répondre à toutes les questions de n'importe quelle matière.

-Je vous écoute, Lady Evans.

-L'Imperium est un sortilège qui agit sur la volonté des personnes, le lanceur peut inciter les personnes sous l'influence du sort à faire n'importe quoi. La personne contrôlée n'a d'autres choix que d'exécuter la volonté du lanceur sans s'en rendre compte, ou en garder le moindre souvenir, Expliqua la Préfète avec un sourire lumineux avant que son professeur ne lui donne quinze points.

-Comme vient de l'expliquer votre camarade, l'Imperium est un sortilège pour se faire obéir des autres, seulement, il faut noter que même si on peut commander une personne, il existe tout de même des limites à ce sort.

Quand il fut sûr d'avoir toute l'attention de ses élèves, Dastan se mit à marcher entre tous en énumérant sur ses doigts les choses que l'Impardonnable pouvait faire :

-Tout d'abord, l'Imperium ne vous permet pas de donner n'importe quel ordre défiant les lois de la physique. Par exemple, vous ne pouvez pas demander à quelqu'un se trouvant à Tokyo d'être dans l'Etat du Texas en moins d'une heure.

Alucard regarda ses élèves en soulevant son deuxième doigt :

-Ensuite, vous ne pouvez pas ordonner à votre victime de vous donner des informations qu'elle ne possède pas. Cela serait comme lui demander un portrait-robot d'un homme qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré.

Après cela, le cendré effaça le tableau d'un simple geste du doigt tout en écrivant le mot "Doloris". Il aperçut le dos de beaucoup d'étudiants frissonner à la simple mention de ce sort, et pour cause, les partisans de Voldemort l'utilisaient souvent sur les victimes de leurs raids. Même les gens y survivants ne s'en remettaient jamais.

-Le Doloris, Déclara Dastan d'une voix ferme, Est un des sortilèges les plus dangereux. Autrefois utilisé comme moyen de torture par les Aurors, il fut finalement interdit après la guerre contre le Mage Noir Grindelwald en raison des cas d'abus remarqués au sein d'une prison dans laquelle un gardien tortura un prisonnier ayant été accusé d'être un violeur en série.

Une sorte d'épaisse brume de nervosité se fit sentir à travers la salle, et cela devint encore plus évident quand les mots "Avada Kedavra" se dessinèrent sous leurs yeux. Mais tout cela retomba lorsque quelques étudiants remarquèrent le sourire moqueur sur les lèvres du professeur, qui revint à son tableau tout désignant la formule interdite du doigt.

-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire qui a inventé ce sort ?

Un silence rempli de regards en coin plus tard, Harry comprit que non, personne ne connaissait l'inventeur de cette malédiction qui aujourd'hui, était considéré comme l'incarnation même de la mort pour les sorciers.

-Je vois. Bien, avant de vous le dire, je dois vous apporter une petite précision quant aux effets de ce sort : il ne tue pas.

Si avant le silence était épais et nerveux, maintenant, c'était comme si Harry venait d'annoncer que la terre ne tournait pas autour du soleil ou que Dumbledore était en fait un danseur de samba professionnel.

Incertaine, Cindy leva timidement sa main alors que le reste de la classe fixait Alucard avec des yeux écarquillés. Toujours avec son sourire moqueur, le cendré fit un signe de tête pour autoriser la blonde à parler.

-Euh, comment ça ?, Demanda maladroitement la jeune femme.

Loin de se démonter devant le scepticisme de ses élèves, il commença à écrire à la craie, d'un mouvement de main, les Impardonnables de manière triangulaire, puis il prit quatre autres morceaux de craie de couleurs différentes. Il entoura Doloris de rouge, Imperium de jaune et Avada Kedavra de vert, puis marqua en bleu le mot "Âme" au centre des trois sortilèges interdits. Alors qu'il époussetait ses mains, il se mit à raconter une histoire d'une voix professionnelle.

-Tout le monde pense que la légende du Docteur Victor Frankenstein n'est rien de plus qu'une invention créée de toutes pièces par un auteur assez inventif, pourtant, il a juste raconté l'histoire d'un homme ayant essayé pendant toute son existence de comprendre l'essence même de ce qu'est la vie. Qu'est-ce qui fait que nous vivons ? Victor était un sorcier, mais il avait une passion pour la science et ses mystères, il cherchait à comprendre le monde plus qu'il ne cherchait à comprendre la magie.

Voyant que tout le monde buvait la moindre information, Alucard continua d'expliquer l'histoire du scientifique fou.

-Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Victor, son jeune frère, Ernest, et leur père, furent victimes d'un accident, ils tombèrent tous dans un lac complètement gelé, et leur père ne put sauver qu'un seul de ses garçons. A ce moment-là, Victor se mit en tête de réparer cette erreur. J'imagine que ceux ayant grandi chez les mortels savent ce qu'il a fait ?

Lily, ainsi que quelques autres Nés-Moldu, sentirent leur estomac se contracter quand le lien entre ce que racontait le professeur et la légende de Frankenstein fut enfin compris.

-Il tenta de le ramener à la vie, oui, Annonça Dastan d'une voix grave alors que tout le monde dans la salle de classe haletait lourdement devant l'information.

-La question du comment n'était pas vraiment importante pour lui, du moment qu'il y arrivait, rien n'avait d'importance comparé à l'idée de retrouver son frère. Alors il récupéra le cadavre et tua d'autres personnes pour réparer les organes abîmés de son frère. Il choisit aussi de s'assurer que rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver en lui ajoutant un autre coeur. Un frère plus aimant que ça ne court pas les rues, n'est-ce pas ?

Personne ne répondit. Tout le monde essayait encore de digérer l'idée qu'un homme ait tenté de ramener quelqu'un à la vie.

-Alors il se mit au travail pour réaliser son objectif avec la science. Mais, voyant que rien dans le monde des humains ne pouvait l'aider, il choisit de s'en remettre à la magie en créant des sorts qui, au début, étaient censés accomplir les objectifs suivants, Informa Alucard en pointant les mots Avada Kedavra du doigt. Tout d'abord, un sort séparant l'âme du corps.

Immédiatement, la main de Bellatrix, pour une fois intéressée par le cours, se leva, attirant le regard du professeur.

-Si un corps est dépourvu d'âme, alors techniquement, il est mort, Déclara Bella d'une voix tranchante.

-Dix points pour Serpentard, Répondit nonchalamment le professeur d'histoire. C'est vrai, un corps sans âme est considéré comme mort. Seulement, l'âme, elle, ne meurt pas du tout. Si elle est assez forte, elle devient alors un fantôme, comme ceux se trouvant à Poudlard, ou alors elle finit par posséder un objet, ce qui entraîne de graves cas d'objets soi-disant maudits. Notez bien qu'après la première guerre, les Aurors Anglais ont rapporté qu'un nombre important d'objets banals sont devenus possédés sans raison apparente.

-Vous êtes en train de dire que les âmes d'anciens Mangemorts et Aurors se sont retrouvé coincé dans des objets ?, Demanda James Potter d'une voix blanche.

-Exactement. Voilà pourquoi l'Avada Kedavra n'est pas un sortilège de mort, mais plus un séparateur d'âme mal fini, si j'ose dire, Confirma Dastan avec un hochement de tête. Maintenant, il existe aussi un sortilège pour guider l'âme jusqu'au corps, lui permettant de retrouver la vie qu'il vient de perdre.

-Mais, Dit Remus d'une voix curieuse, Comment fait-on pour attraper une âme ? Je veux dire... Comment fait-on pour en voir une ?

-Très bonne question, monsieur Lupin, Approuva le cendré en désignant l'Imperium du doigt. Pour voir une âme, il faut d'abord avoir vu la mort en face. C'est un don que seul un sorcier peut obtenir s'il se retrouve dans une situation où sa vie serait en danger. Avec ça, il vous suffit ensuite de lancer l'Imperium pour imposer l'ordre de rappel jusqu'au corps... Pour ensuite le ranimer.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent alors que son index tapotait doucement le mot Doloris. Pas besoin de décrire les expressions d'horreur qui se dessinèrent sur les visages de ses étudiants.

-Une fois l'âme placée dans le corps, il faut stimuler toutes les terminaisons nerveuses du corps, bien évidemment, cela inflige une douleur au-delà de l'imagination, Expliqua l'Alucard. Voilà comment Victor a réussi à ramener une âme d'entre les morts.

-Il a réussi ?, Demanda un Serpentard avec une voix intéressée.

-Non, Répondit clairement l'ancien Potter. Tout ce que Victor a fait, c'est créer un être déformé. Le corps de son frère n'était pas prévu pour l'âme que Victor avait trouvée, tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est créer un monstre malade ne sachant pas qui il était. Réalisant que sa création voulait le tuer pour l'avoir arrachée au repos éternel, Victor s'enfuit jusqu'au bout du monde pour échapper à la créature, qui finit par atterrir à Londres. L'âme finit par prendre le contrôle complet du corps, et enfin calmé, la créature prit le nom d'Henry Jekyll.

-Jekyll ?, Dit Lily, qui retrouvait sa voix après l'histoire qu'elle venait d'entendre. Comme dans le roman ?

-Exact, Lady Evans. Comme vous le constaterez en grandissant, beaucoup de légendes ont une part de vérité, ainsi qu'une grande part de lien avec d'autres mythes. Donc, Henry Jekyll devint un docteur respectable, sauf que le corps d'Ernest rejetait l'âme qui habitait son corps, ce qui est une réaction de rejet normal pour toute tentative visant à fixer l'âme d'un être vivant à un objet. Dans ce cas précis, le corps était celui d'un sorcier alors que l'âme était celle d'un mortel.

Pris dans ses explications, le voyageur temporel se mit à marcher entre ses élèves qui étaient maintenant suspendus à ses lèvres tandis qu'il expliquait tout ce qui fallait savoir sur le pourquoi l'âme d'une personne était aussi instable dans un corps étranger.

-Dans un cas classique de possession, l'âme est attachée à un objet le rendant vivant. Si l'âme était puissante de son vivant, alors l'effet de rejet viendrait naturellement sans aide extérieure, seulement, notre cher Ernest avait en lui une âme étrangère voulant juste sortir de sa prison de chair. Sauf qu'étant un sorcier de son vivant, le corps d'Ernest devint une véritable bombe à retardement, Expliqua Dastan avec un air grave. Trouble de la personnalité, magie accidentelle, malformation magique, puis aussi le fait que chaque tentative de l'âme de sortir du corps entraînait une nouvelle crise de folie pour cet être. Ne pouvant pas en supporter plus, le corps d'Ernest explosa purement et simplement après avoir avalé une grande quantité de poudre à canon, fumant sa première et dernière cigarette.

Relevant lentement la tête, Dastan découvrit les regards écarquillés de ses élèves alors qu'il venait d'expliquer l'histoire qui se cachait derrière le créateur des Impardonnables. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut Peter lever sa main de manière timide. Il lui fit un signe poli pour lui permettre de parler, ce qu'il fit de manière hésitante.

-Al-alors qu'est devenu le professeur Victor... Monsieur ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, le cendré marcha de nouveau entre ses élèves tout en attirant la brosse dans sa main ouverte pour nettoyer le tableau.

-Il est mort du scorbut après avoir fui toute sa vie sa propre erreur, Répondit clairement le professeur. L'ironie de cette histoire, c'est que Victor ait inventé ces sortilèges par amour pour son frère, et qu'aujourd'hui, les Mangemorts les utilisent pour infliger de la souffrance aux autres.

-Ces sorts sont juste horribles, Dit Sirius d'une voix sombre.

-Non.

Tout le monde releva de nouveau la tête, tous les yeux se concentrant sur les lèvres du jeune Alucard qui regardait Black avec intensité.

-Les sorts ne sont pas mauvais, les humains le sont, Expliqua l'ancien Potter en terminant d'effacer le tableau. A l'origine, les lances devaient juste servir à chasser et nourrir les tribus affamées, puis quelqu'un s'en est servi pour tuer. Ne vous y trompez pas, les animaux étaient là bien avant les hommes, mais c'est bien nous qui avons inventé le meurtre.

Bellatrix Black regarda cet homme devant elle et y vit quelque chose, quelque chose de spécial dans ses yeux brillants d'une couleur mystique alors qu'il expliquait à une classe de cinquième année que les Impardonnables n'étaient pas des sorts de magie noire.

-Cela s'applique à n'importe quel autre sort. Prenons par exemple le sort _Wingardium Leviosa_ , tout le monde vous dira que c'est un sort inoffensif. Imaginez seulement si vous faisiez léviter quelqu'un pour le jeter depuis cette fenêtre ?

Pour appuyer ses dires, Dastan fit léviter un morceau de craie qu'il propulsa à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Tout le monde regarda dans la direction vers laquelle la craie venait de s'envoler avec incrédulité.

-De même qu'un sort classé noir par certains peut aider les gens. Comme par exemple un rituel qui vient d'Afrique permettant de ressentir tout ce qu'une personne ressent. Dans les livres d'histoire, c'est un rituel inventé par un seigneur de guerre voulant passer du temps à torturer ses prisonniers. Il y a dix ans environ, un docteur à Bombay s'en est servis pour soigner une jeune fille, elle était muette et ne pouvait pas dire où elle avait mal, mais grâce au rituel, le docteur put comprendre d'où venaient les douleurs de la jeune fille avec une si grande précision que tous ses confrères furent complètement stupéfaits d'une telle idée. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, le rituel porte le nom de la première personne sauvée grâce à lui, Naisha.

Les rouges et verts écoutaient leur professeur raconter comment un rituel de magie noire pouvait aussi sauver des vies avec attention. Tout ceci était nouveau pour eux, surtout pour les enfants de vieilles familles sorcières qui commençaient à se demander comment on pouvait même imaginer se servir d'un sort noir pour sauver une vie. Mais là encore, l'histoire des Impardonnables n'aidait pas leurs jeunes esprits à concevoir une telle chose.

Un en particulier fit savoir le fond de sa pensée après avoir levé la main.

-Même s'il a sauvé une vie, ce docteur ne devrait pas se servir de ce genre de magie. La magie noire ne fait que corrompre les gens qui l'utilisent, Déclara James Potter d'une voix assurée. Jamais je n'utiliserai un so-

-Monsieur Potter, de quelle couleur est la magie ?, Dit soudainement le Alucard.

Les sourcils du jeune héritier de la maison Potter se levèrent, tout comme ceux de Sirius, qui regarda son professeur comme s'il venait d'annoncer qu'il était Merlin en personne.

-Si vous ne connaissez pas la réponse, Poursuivit-il avec un regard pour tous les autres élèves. C'est parce qu'elle n'en a pas. La magie n'a pas de camp ni d'humeur, elle n'est pas stable ni figée, ni colorée ni invisible. Vouloir donner une couleur à la magie, c'est vouloir donner une forme au vent ou essayer de compter les étoiles dans le ciel. C'est une tâche impossible, parce que la magie est _vivante_ , elle change avec nous, nous changeons avec elle, alors oui, certains diront qu'un sort est noir, mais pour d'autres, ce sort pourrait sauver des vies. Ce que je veux vous faire comprendre à tous, c'est de ne pas rester dans le passé, la magie n'est jamais pareille parce que les gens ne sont jamais pareils. Alors n'ayez pas peur de chercher ni d'imaginer, car c'est comme ça que l'on marque l'histoire.

Puis, comme un charme se brisant, le son de cloche annonçant la fin du cours se fit entendre. Souriant avec bonne humeur, Dastan frappa doucement dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de ses chers élèves qui ne l'avaient pourtant jamais quitté des yeux.

-Je vous souhaite un bon après-midi, après-demain nous aurons une leçon spéciale à l'extérieur du château. Je vous recommande donc de sortir vos capes d'hiver, il fait un peu froid dehors.

oOo

En temps normal, Bella ne trouvait nullement à court de mots, et pourtant, Dastan Alucard avait réussi là où beaucoup avaient échoué.

Il l'avait impressionné.

Son esprit n'était pas aussi étriqué que celui de tous les hommes qu'elle côtoyait, le cours d'aujourd'hui venait de lui prouver qu'il possédait une personnalité plus profonde que ce qu'il laissait voir depuis le début de son séjour ici.

Sa manière de parler de la magie, ses expressions quand il parlait de la nature même de la magie, Alucard semblait passionné par le sujet, une passion qui l'avait atteinte malgré elle, et Bellatrix ne détestait pas ça du tout.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

-Pour qui se prend-il ?, Chuchota rageusement Lucius en buvant son verre avec sa fiancée à son bras qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

-Détends-toi un peu, Lucius, Conseilla nonchalamment Rodolphus. Il ne fait qu'enseigner ce que disent les manuels.

-Et depuis quand les manuels parlent de changer la nature même de notre héritage ?, Grogna quasiment l'héritier Malfoy en regardant son condisciple avec rage. Cet étranger vient ici pour empoisonner avec ses idées ridicules la magie que nos ancêtres ont façonnée !

-Pourquoi ça t'énerve autant ?, Demanda Bella d'une voix lassée par l'attitude pompeuse de son futur beau-frère. Il ne nous a pas forcés à changer notre magie !

-Pour l'instant. Mon père m'a parlé de ce genre d'homme qui vient déguiser comme un agneau pour endormir la vigilance du troupeau, et quand on s'y attend le moins, il vient nous prendre tout ce qu'on a !, Répliqua simplement le blond.

Black secoua la tête, faisant remuer ses longues boucles brunes. Elle n'aimait pas les imbéciles, et malheureusement pour elle, Lucius était un champion toute catégorie quand il s'agissait d'agir comme un idiot voulant à tout prix défendre les valeurs des vieilles familles. Non pas que Bella croyait comme idiote aux paroles du Alucard, il avait peut-être réussi à piquer sa curiosité, mais jamais elle ne rejetterait les traditions Black pour suivre les idées plus que saugrenues du cendré. Enfin, sauf sur la partie imaginative, comment pourrait-elle ignorer cela ? Créer des sorts était déjà incroyable, mais se servir d'un sort existant pour l'utiliser d'une autre manière que sa conception d'origine révélait une plus grande marge de possibilités.

Même si elle essayait de se convaincre du contraire, Bellatrix commençait à se demander si la magie était vraiment comme ses pairs l'avaient décrite.

Quelques tables plus loin se tenait aussi une conversation qui n'était pas différente de celle des Serpentards, sauf que les rouge et or était de meilleure humeur sur le sujet.

-C'était juste incroyable !, S'exclama encore une fois Cindy avec des yeux pétillants de joie. Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais imaginé que les Impardonnables avaient été conçus par un scientifique fou voulant ressusciter son frère !

-A qui le dis-tu, Souffla Remus d'une voix blanche. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un seigneur noir qui les avait créé juste pour détruire l'humanité.

A côté de lui, Rachel mangeait doucement sa nourriture tout en approuvant doucement les paroles de ses amis. Elle ne le dirait pas aussi fort que certains, mais de son avis, la leçon du professeur aux cheveux cendrés avait fortement marqué les esprits.

Un esprit roux en particulier.

Lily Evans se tenait là, les mains soutenant son visage figé dans un sourire béat alors que ses yeux regardaient dans le vide. Dans sa mémoire se rejouait le discours d'Alucard sur comment la magie vivait à travers eux, comment eux, les sorciers, vivaient à travers elle ce regard si brillant et ces paroles enflammées, tout aujourd'hui l'avait conquis. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Lily essayait de faire ses propres recherches sur les sorts, elle voulait en apprendre le plus possible pour essayer de créer des sorts qui seraient autant inspirés du monde Moldu que du monde Magique, mais jamais personne n'avait vraiment partagé ses idées sortant clairement du moule auquel on s'attendait de la part d'une Née-Moldue. Tout le monde voulait qu'elle regarde son manuel et se tienne à ce qu'il disait. Il y a trois ans, elle l'aurait volontiers fait pour s'adapter et trouver un coin dans lequel se faire une place parmi ces sorciers si intrigants.

Puis Dastan Alucard avait découvert les ailes d'Icar au fond de la mer Icarienne, la photo du journal montrant un Alucard souriant fièrement à l'objectif alors qu'il faisait battre une paire d'ailes de bronze dans son dos. On remarquait aussi que la moitié de l'aile gauche était fondue, résultat probable de la cascade légendaire du fils de Dédale.

L'année suivante, il sortit des glaces un Chapalu, une créature de légende Arthurienne ayant une tête de chat monté sur le corps d'un cheval avec des pattes de dragon et une queue de lion. Nul besoin de préciser que la simple photo de la bête fut tiré jusqu'à épuisement des stocks.

Après ça, Lily s'était juste passionné par les découvertes de cet archéologue qui venait prouver que les légendes n'étaient pas juste des contes. Dès qu'il faisait une découverte, la moitié de l'Europe le savait, quand de vieux artefacts étaient retrouvé par ses soins, il les offrait de manière généreuse aux musées auxquels ils appartenaient.

Evans soupira rêveusement alors que toutes ses émotions tournaient doucement à l'intérieur de son coeur. Voir l'homme qu'elle admirait le plus au monde était déjà fantastique, mais le voir dévoiler une partie de lui aussi passionnée ne faisait que le rendre encore plus spécial à ses yeux.

Dire que son idole magique était venu enseigner ici. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu en personne, elle n'avait pas voulu y croire, pensant que c'était juste un rêve, puis elle avait entendu son nom et s'était juste évanouie sous le coup de l'émotion.

Ses yeux se mirent à lorgner la chaise inoccupée de son professeur d'histoire, puis celle du directeur, faisant lever un sourcil à la jeune femme qui se demanda où ils pouvaient bien être passés.

oOo

Aujourd'hui, Harry devait voir Dumbledore pour discuter autour d'une tasse de thé. Non pas que ça le dérangeait vraiment de revoir celui qui occupait la place de grand-père dans son coeur, mais il était tout de même méfiant envers lui et toutes les choses faites au nom du plus grand bien : cacher des informations utiles à tous ceux qu'il disait ses alliés, la véritable identité de Voldemort, la prophétie le concernant, ou encore le rôle exact de Severus pendant la guerre.

Une fois entrer dans son bureau, une grande quantité de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, de sa première à sa cinquième année. Cet endroit était devenu le lieu où il avait passé ses derniers moments avant son départ de Poudlard. Mise à part la sombre période durant laquelle Ombrage devint la directrice, le bureau du directeur était et resterait un endroit chaleureux pour l'ancien Potter. Ses yeux vert-violet tombèrent immédiatement sur Fumseck, le phénix venant de mourir quelques minutes avant son arrivée. Loin d'être attristé, le cendré regarda le petit oisillon sortir du petit tas de cendre en chantant joyeusement à sa nouvelle vie.

Il n'était pas aussi mignon que Peg, mais Fumseck restait quand même l'un des animaux magiques les plus intéressants qu'il n'ait jamais vus.

-Ah, monsieur Alucard ! Je suis heureux que vous passiez enfin me voir !, Déclara joyeusement le directeur en se levant pour serrer la main du sorcier.

-Moi de même, directeur, Répondit tranquillement le cendré en prenant rapidement place sur un fauteuil. J'espère ne pas avoir dérangé votre planning avec cette visite.

-Pas le moins du monde. Un bonbon ?

Normalement, personne ne toucherait à ces bonbons, ceux-ci étant deux fois plus sucrés que la normale, mais Dastan, ayant une dent sucrée, accepta la friandise.

-Alors, dites-moi, comment se passe votre séjour parmi nous ?

\- Très bien. Le climat est certes, très différent d'Arcadie, mais je m'y fais lentement, Répondit doucement le voyageur du temps. En tout cas, les élèves sont très curieux et enthousiastes, c'est un vrai plaisir de leur enseigner.

-J'ai entendu les élèves parler de vous, Dit Albus avec un sourire derrière sa barbe. Ils semblent apprécier votre manière d'enseigner les faits marquants de l'histoire magique. Il est regrettable que Binns n'ait jamais pu comprendre cela.

-En effet, Soupira Dastan en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mis à part tout ceci, j'ai demandé à vous voir pour discuter des contrats que votre Ministère m'a envoyés quelques mois plus tôt. Le premier me demande une expertise complète du château pour retrouver des pièces perdues ou cachées.

-C'était bien après votre demande d'emploi chez nous, Songea le vieux mage. Vous saviez qu'ils vous contacteraient pour des fouilles ?

-Cela arrive très souvent dans mon métier qu'un pays me contacte directement pour faire l'expertise de lieux remplis de récit magique. Poudlard n'est pas seulement célèbre pour avoir été construit par les Fondateurs, il y a aussi les sombres histoires sur la chambre des secrets, ou même celle qu'un dragon dormirait sous l'école.

-Très bien. Je suppose que vous avez un mandat ?

-Un mandat signé par votre Ministre, plus un permis m'autorisant à inspecter les pièces du château que je jugerais digne d'intérêt historique.

Les Fondateurs avaient longtemps discuté sur ce que devrait représenter Poudlard. Pour les enfants venant ici, Godric et Helga ainsi que Salazar voulaient en faire un refuge ainsi qu'une place forte pour protéger les sorciers qui seraient sûrement en danger. Rowena, de son côté, voulait y cacher les découvertes magiques des Fondateurs pour éviter que quelqu'un ne s'en serve contre eux. Harry se souvenait avoir longuement discuté avec elle sur la création d'un labyrinthe au centre duquel serait caché tout le savoir de la fondatrice de Serdaigle. Sans le savoir, le Potter avait alors créé le lieu qui, dans un lointain futur, serait utilisé pour la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

L'idée avait fini par aboutir, mais chacun des Fondateurs se mit d'accord pour séparer leur connaissance dans des pièces séparées pour plus de sécurité. D'où la création de la Chambre des Secrets ainsi que de la Salle sur Demande. Poudlard était une école, mais aussi le tombeau des connaissances des Fondateurs.

Et Harry avait promis que rien appartenant à ses vieux amis ne serait utilisé à mauvais escient.

-Tout me semble en règle, Fredonna pensivement Albus en redonnant les papiers au jeune. Maintenant que la partie administrative est terminée, pourrais-je avoir un mot avec vous, monsieur Alucard ?

Extérieurement, celui qu'on surnommait le Survivant resta détendu et maître de lui-même, mais à l'intérieur, il sentit son coeur faire un bond, n'étant pas du tout à l'aise avec le vieux directeur voulant lui poser des questions. Si jamais il disait un mot de travers, sa couverture risquerait bien de sauter, mais Dastan voulut se rassurer alors il se rappela doucement que personne ne pourrait même se douter de son identité.

Sauf la carte du Maraudeur, qu'Harry avait à son plus grand soulagement découvert dans la remise de Rusard. Il avait eu peur d'être arrivé juste quelque temps avant que la carte ne soit confisquée, mais heureusement, sa chance avait été au rendez-vous, lui retirant un énorme poids des épaules.

-Quand vous avez postulé pour enseigner ici, j'ai été un peu surpris. Un homme aussi célèbre que vous venant apprendre l'histoire à nos jeunes étudiants m'a vraiment intrigué sur les raisons qui vous pousseraient à vouloir devenir professeur.

Si c'était juste ses motivations, alors Harry pouvait s'en sortir facilement, n'ayant pas vraiment besoin de mentir à son vieux mentor.

-Eh bien, parce que j'aime beaucoup l'histoire. Nous l'avons écrit, mais il existe tellement de zones d'ombre que j'ai toujours envie de savoir ce qui est vrai ou faux, Expliqu a le jeune homme d'apparence en reprenant un bonbon. Après, je me suis mis en tête de savoir le plus possible sur notre culture, comment une telle tragédie est arrivée, ou comment tel Moldu ou Sorcier a inventé ceci ou cela.

-Vous êtes donc quelqu'un de curieux, Conclut le vieux sorcier avec son sourire bienveillant.

-Oui, c'est vrai, Approuva le cendré. Après avoir découvert toutes ces choses extraordinaires, j'ai commencé à me demander si je ne devrais pas partager mes expériences avec d'autres, pour montrer à tout le monde que l'histoire passée pouvait aussi aider à construire un meilleur futur. C'est là que j'ai décidé que devenir professeur d'histoire serait ma nouvelle vocation.

-Ce qui vient à me demander, pourquoi avoir choisi notre école en particulier ?, Demanda Albus d'une voix transpirant la curiosité.

C'était peut-être la raison principale de l'entretien ? L'ancien survivant n'était pas vraiment sûr de sa réflexion, mais peut-être que l'attitude du directeur à son encontre venait simplement du fait qu'il était un étranger ? Quoique, Harry pouvait comprendre, si Voldemort contactait des mages noirs étrangers pour infiltrer l'école, ce serait un désastre. La méfiance de Dumbledore était donc parfaitement justifiée, sauf pour Harry qui cherchait à sauver cette époque.

L'ironie, peu importe l'époque, se montrait toujours aussi drôle que cruelle.

-Eh bien, j'adore l'histoire de Merlin, Arthur, Morgan, Lancelot, Guenièvre et la Dame du lac, Expliqua le cendré avec un sourire. Ce genre d'histoire vous donne envie d'en savoir toujours plus sur eux, et comme votre école se trouver pile-poil au centre des légendes Arthuriennes, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion du siècle.

Si extérieurement Albus acquiesça gentiment aux explications de son nouveau collègue, intérieurement, il se sentit en partie soulager de ne détecter aucune malice ni mauvaise intention venant du cendré. Dès le début, il s'était demandé si ce nouveau professeur était un agent du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ayant déjà vu ce genre de choses durant la première guerre, le vieux sorcier avait souhaité vérifier les antécédents de l'homme assis en face de lui.

Un parcours académique exemplaire, des notes presque parfaites (apparemment il était un sacré farceur, lui faisant perdre quelques points) ainsi qu'une réputation d'homme déterminé et investi dans son travail. D'ailleurs, il avait reçu une lettre venant de la part de Zeus, qui occupait un poste similaire à celui du Ministre de la Magie, couvrant le Alucard d'éloges pendant cinq lignes consécutives.

Alors que tout semblait réglé dans le meilleur des mondes, Albus se sentit tout de même troubler en observant le visage du jeune archéologue.

Où avait-il déjà vu de tels yeux ?

oOo

Lily et Cindy redescendaient les marches de leur dortoir tout en discutant agréablement quand elles entrèrent dans la salle commune où se jouait une scène qu'elle ne pensait pas voir un jour, même dans leurs rêves les plus insensés.

Sirius Black était en train de lire un livre, sans feindre l'intérêt, avec à ses côtés un Remus qui semblait être bloqué avec un sourire sur ses lèvres depuis que son ami allergique aux bouquins était venu le voir pour l'aider dans ses devoirs.

-...Et ensuite Jule César se fit assassiner par Brutus et un groupe de conjurés, il fut poignardé à vingt-trois reprises avant de mourir.

Le Black siffla doucement tout en refermant son livre, donnant un sourire de gratitude à Lupin.

-Merci pour l'explication simpliste, Lunard !

-Tu t'es très bien débrouillé tout seul, je trouve. Vraiment Sirius, je ne t'ai jamais vu autant lire depuis que Alucard est arrivé, Répondit le Lycanthrope .

-Ben, faut lui accorder ça, il sait comment donner envie de connaître l'histoire ! Et puis, quand je vois tous les points qu'il donne à notre Préfète, je me dis "Pourquoi pas moi ? ".

La rouquine s'approcha des deux garçons en souriant visiblement, ravis de voir l'un des pires fauteurs de troubles de sa maison enfin enclin à ouvrir des livres sans son aide ou celle de Remus.

-Pour ça, il faudrait que tu deviennes le contraire de Sirius Black, Ajouta Cindy d'une voix rieuse en prenant place aux côtés de l'héritier, qui se contenta de renifler.

-Moche, sans humour et ennuyeux ? Cindy, je croyais que tu m'aimais tel que j'étais !

-Ne m'en veux pas, mais j'ai un faible pour les érudits, Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Lunard, qui ouvrit en grand ses yeux, tout comme Patmol.

-Je me sens trahi, Souffla dramatiquement l'Animagus en tenant sa poitrine au niveau du coeur.

Riant des bêtises du Maraudeur, les filles prirent congé, laissant les deux hommes dans un silence plutôt confortable. Une porte claqua venant du quartier des garçons et les fit relever la tête vers la source du bruit, qui se révéla être un James Potter affichant un trait d'humeur devenu habituel après la leçon avec Alucard.

La colère.

Respirant comme un buffle en rage, le Potter se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, tout en fusillant du regard la table basse de la salle commune. Ses deux condisciples se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil en se posant une question muette :

 _Jaloux ?_

Tout le monde à Gryffondor savait que James Potter était attiré par Lily Evans depuis sa troisième année, sauf qu'au lieu d'agir comme un gentleman ou en lui proposant des rendez-vous au Près-au-Lard, le jeune homme la défiait et se disputait continuellement avec elle sur des sujets qui n'avaient parfois ni queue ni tête. Les autres élèves pensaient que c'était un genre d'amour que des enfants pourraient montrer, tant leurs réactions étaient typiques.

James, qui embêtait Lily pour qu'elle fasse attention à lui, et elle, qui se plaignait de tout ce qui pouvait de près ou de loin faire penser au Potter.

Sauf que tout ceci avait pris un tournant inimaginable quand le nouveau professeur aux cheveux cendré était arrivé à Poudlard. Fini les disputes entre eux, mais bonjour à l'ignorance et aux sautes d'humeur.

La Préfète de Gryffondor avait toujours été une élève assidue et appliquée dans ses devoirs. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait être devenue une femme emplie d'une mission, celle de toujours étudier le sujet que lui donnait l'archéologue pour le connaître sur le bout des doigts. De ce fait, elle passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Rachel, qui se faisait une joie d'avoir enfin quelqu'un de passionné dans la recherche d'informations historique.

De son côté, le Potter était devenu une véritable tempête de nerfs en feu. Il n'était pas stupide, il voyait bien que le professeur d'histoire attirait la rousse, et cela se voyait tellement que plus personne n'était surpris de voir Lily rougir ou avoir un regard rêveur quand le mot "Alucard " sortait d'une bouche, ignorant les tourments que cela infligeait à l'héritier de la maison Potter.

Et pour ne rien arranger, la rouquine semblait avoir complètement oublié qu'il existait depuis une semaine, enfin, sauf hier soir quand elle l'avait accusé d'avoir piégé un Serpentard d'un sortilège coinçant la victime dans une flaque glissante pendant trois heures. Alors oui, il était le coupable, mais franchement, était-elle obligée d'être toujours en colère contre lui ?

Sans surprise, son frère de coeur tenta de le distraire en lui envoyant un cousin à la figure.

A peine une grimace.

-Oh, allez Cornedrue ! Ça fait une semaine que tu t'en prends à cette porte ! Arrête de déprimer et va parler avec Lily !, S'exclama le brun d'une voix agacée.

-Et comment je fais ça ? Elle passe tout son temps à lire maintenant !, Ragea le Potter en serrant les dents. Tout ça pour faire plaisir à l'autre bâtard aux cheveux blancs !

-Tu ne peux pas diriger ta colère sur le professeur Alucard, Jugea bon de dire Remus en venant poser une main sur l'épaule de James. Il ignore sûrement que Lily l'apprécie, tu l'as vu encore ce matin en classe, il la traite normalement comme nous tous.

-C'est ça, mon oeil !, Hurla-t-il, se mettant debout. "Bien jouer Lady Evans ! ", "Oh, très bonne remarque Lady Evans ! ".

En temps normal, les deux autres Maraudeurs soutiendraient leur leader contre la menace aux cheveux cendrés, mais le voir imiter le professeur d'histoire de manière efféminée leur donna plus envie de rire que de le plaindre.

-Cornedrue, c'est normal tu sais, Jugea bon d'informer son frère de coeur. Lily est sa meilleure élève.

-Tu veux dire la présidente de son fan club ! J'y crois pas ! Elle m'ignore juste pour baver devant ce type !

-James, pour une fois écoute notre conseil et va lui parler. C'est pas en hurlant que tu vas résoudre ce problème, Dit plus doucement Lunar.

-Tsss... J'vais aller faire un tour...

Le capitaine de l'équipe des rouge et or s'en alla rapidement, laissant ses amis avec des expressions soucieuses sur leurs visages. C'était compliqué comme situation pour eux, James était évidemment trop jaloux pour voir ses torts envers la jolie rouquine. Lily aimait bien le Potter, c'était son caractère de blagueur et enfantin qui la rendait folle et l'empêchait de voir les qualités cachées derrière toute cette façade de Maraudeur. Alors évidemment, quand quelqu'un se mettait à la complimenter sur ses performances académiques, normal qu'elle commence à ressentir des sentiments amoureux pour cette personne.

Alors que chacun des deux était plongé dans leurs pensées, Rachel vint troubler leur tranquillité.

-Remus, tu sais où je pourrais trouver Peter ? Il a encore oublié ses affaires sur son bureau en Métamorphose, Demanda la petite brune en redressant ses lunettes.

-Hum ? Euh... Je crois qu'il est avec Arthur aux serres, Répondit le loup-garou lentement.

-Je vois, merci, Dit-elle avec un remerciement de tête. Dites-moi, vos mines soucieuses concernent notre Préfète et notre Capitaine ?

-Si James ne parle pas vite fait à Lily, il risque bien d'exploser, Soupira Sirius en passant ses mains sur son visage. Et si jamais on n'a pas de chance, il va sûrement provoquer Alucard en duel.

-Merlin nous préserve de cela, Dit lentement la brunette. Lily va défendre notre cher professeur.

-Sérieusement Rachel, tu peux me dire comment Lily peut craquer autant sur un gars -certe sympa- qu'elle vient de rencontrer ?

-De l'amour ? Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi ridicule que cela, Assura-t-elle en glissant un doigt sur son menton. De l'admiration pour son travail en tant qu'archéologue sans doute. Le fait qu'elle s'intéresse à lui ne veut pas dire qu'elle l'aime, mais j'admets que si notre capitaine ne se bouge pas rapidement les fesses, il va rater sa chance d'être avec notre Préfète.

La lecture froide de Rachel sur les événements était fascinante, mais aussi effrayante tant son constat était exact. Pour ça, le Lupin était juste impressionné. Sirius espérait simplement que jamais Rachel ne ferait une analyse aussi poussé sur sa personne.

-Bien, maintenant que ceci est dit, je vais retrouver Peter pour lui redonner ses affaires, Soupira-t-elle en redressant une fois de plus ses lunettes. Remus, je compte sur toi pour le cours de potions demain, Slughorn devient de plus en plus exigeant envers les Gryffondors.

-Pas de problème, Rachel, Assura le plus sage des Maraudeurs.

La Losten le remercia d'un petit signe de tête puis s'en alla enfin, laissant de nouveau les camarades de chambre ensemble. Sirius fit onduler ses sourcils vers le Lupin, qui leva les siens en signe de confusion.

-Essaye de ne pas décevoir la demoiselle Lunard.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Oui, comme James, hein ?

-La ferme, Sirius.

oOo

Alice Larstark était une femme d'origine française avec un côté de la famille de sa mère entièrement anglaise. Dans sa jeunesse, les gens s'attardaient souvent sur sa silhouette sportive ou son visage gâté par la nature et ne pouvant plus supporter les regards lubriques des hommes sur sa personne, elle s'était mise en tête de devenir une femme forte pour rabattre le clapet de ces pervers. Elle avait travaillé dure, s'était entraîné tous les jours pour combler le fossé qui la séparait des hommes. Si elle ne les égalerait jamais en terme de force, elle serait la plus talentueuse et la plus rusée d'entre tous.

C'est donc pourquoi elle répondit ceci à son collègue aux cheveux blanc :

-Non, je ne souhaite pas déjeuner avec vous.

La réponse de la blonde ne surprit qu'à peine l'ancien Potter. Elle était vraiment semblable à Hippolyte dans son attitude, même le physique était pareil, si ce n'était que la reine des amazones possédait une longue tignasse de cheveux caramel bouclés. Cela mise à part, Dastan s'adossa contre le mur à côté de la porte menant à la classe de la duelliste qui le regardait fixement comme s'il était un ennemi potentiel qu'elle devrait abattre s'il disait un mot de travers.

-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

-Vous pouvez, mais je ne répondrais pas.

-C'est un peu cruel.

-Je suis en droit d'être ainsi.

-Naturellement.

-Allez-vous cesser votre demande de rendez-vous ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai besoin d'un service.

La blonde contracta légèrement son sourcil. Qu'est-ce pourrait bien lui vouloir l'archéologue ?

-Un service ?

-Oui.

-De quelle nature ?

-Professionnelle.

-Si je comprends bien, vous avez besoin de moi pour quelque chose impliquant quelque chose de dangereux ?

-Oui, je vais mener des fouilles dans des endroits sûrement cachés du château. D'après les informations que j'ai pu rassembler, il y'a de fortes chances que je croise des créatures magiques très dangereuses. Normalement j'essayerai de me débrouiller tout seul, mais la sécurité des élèves passe avant tout, alors j'aurais besoin de vous pour m'épauler.

Encore une fois, le sourcil de Alice se leva sous la surprise. Qu'il demande de l'aide pouvait encore passer dans la norme des choses qu'il pourrait lui demander, sauf qu'il ne demandait pas d'être couvert ni accompagner, non, il demandait carrément à ce qu'elle se tienne à ses côtés de façon égale.

Si auparavant la Larstark se méfiait du cendré, maintenant elle devait admettre qu'elle appréciait sa manière de la traiter, non pas comme une jolie poupée, mais bien comme une guerrière ayant gagné le droit d'être l'égale d'un homme.

-Je vois, eh bien dans ce cas, je vais accepter.

-Mon invitation à déjeuner ?

Maintenant elle devrait aussi s'habituer à son attitude désinvolte.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

-Nous pourrons discuter stratégie. De plus, je pense que l'on devrait apprendre à se connaître vue que nous sommes collègues à présent.

-Hum... Très bien, je comprends, mais je tiens à mettre les choses au clair avec vous avant : ce n'est pas un rendez-vous.

-Eh bien, dommage pour moi, mais je survivrais, Répondit Dastan avec un sourire. Après vous.

Les deux se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, puis la duelliste s'en alla en regardant droit devant elle. Le Alucard relâcha doucement son souffle en suivant sa collègue aux cheveux dorés.

 _~Si elle n'a pas du sang d'amazone dans les veines_ _,_ _je veux bien manger mon balais~_

oOo

C'était officiellement le septième jour depuis son arrivée en Grande-Bretagne.

Harry n'avait pas été du genre festif dans ses jeunes années, mais depuis ses longues soirées en compagnie de Goltin, il appréciait les jours qu'il vivait peu importe qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

Le sorcier était assis sur le balcon de la tour d'Astronomie, il mangeait un club sandwich en compagnie de la professeur de défense qui épluchait une orange avec un couteau.

-Maintenant que nous sommes en train de déjeuner, j'attends vos plans pour ces fouilles.

Les yeux à double iris se tournèrent lentement vers Alice, qui le regardait sans cligner des yeux, le rendant un moment nerveux tant ce regard ressemblait à celui d'une amazone guettant sa proie.

-Tout d'abord, sachez que je prends mon travail très au sérieux, alors je vous demanderais simplement d'éviter de toucher à tout objet quel qu'il soit.

-Très bien. Mais si jamais nous sommes en danger et que je casse quelque chose par erreur, sachez que je m'en excuse à l'avance.

-J'apprécie, Dit sincèrement le cendré en terminant son déjeuné. Plus sérieusement.

De là, il sortit une carte roulée de sa poche et d'un geste de la paume, il appliqua un sortilège silencieux pour coller la carte dans les airs, comme si elle était sur une surface dur. Alice mit cela de côté pour observer avec attention les zones marquées en rouge par un feutre ainsi que les croix et flèches inclinées autour de certaines zones.

-Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, j'ai déjà fait quelques rondes pour vérifier la structure du château, Expliqua le jeune homme en pointant une zone entourée. Mise à part les escaliers, rien ne semble bouger, donc j'ai pu facilement me faire une idée des zones de recherche de la Chambre des Secrets.

-La tristement célèbre chambre de Serpentard, Dit Alice d'une voix plus sombre. Dans laquelle repose un fléau venu punir ceux qui ne sont pas purs.

Dastan leva un sourcil. Sa collègue semblait un peu trop émotive à son goût, mais ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour qu'il relève cela.

-Oui. D'ailleurs, j'ai plusieurs théories sur ce que pourrait être ce "fléau", comme vous dites.

-Oh ? Je vous écoute, après tout, connaître la menace nous aidera à nous préparer.

-Bien dit, Approuva le Alucard avec un sourire que la jeune femme ne retourna pas, le faisant tousser d'embarras. Bref, j'ai fait mon enquête sur la première ouverture de la chambre il y a trente-trois ans. Apparemment, personne n'a vu de monstre ni rien pouvant indiquer une réelle menace. Puis une élève de Serdaigle est morte, à l'époque, Hagrid fut accusé d'être le responsable de tout ça.

-Le garde-chasse ?, Demanda la blonde avec une pointe d'incrédulité. Après avoir longuement parlé avec le demi-géant, il s'était révélé être plus gentil que ne le laissait croire son apparence.

-Oui. A l'époque, il élevait en secret une Acromantula qu'on désigna comme coupable du meurtre de Myrtle Elizabeth Warren, alias Mimi Geignarde, Répondit le cendré en regardant le cercle rouge dessiné sur la carte. Ce qui me gêne un peu, c'est qu'elle est morte dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

-Et que tout le monde sait que les Acromentules n'aiment pas les endroits humides, Dit la blonde d'une voix pensive. Alors pourquoi elle se serait retrouvée là ?

-C'est la question que je me suis posée, puis j'ai commencé à me demander s'il n'y avait pas eu une sorte de complot à l'époque pour étouffer l'affaire. Par ailleurs, j'ai des raisons de penser que la personne ayant accusé Hagrid pourrait être le véritable coupable.

-Avez-vous des pistes concernant ce suspect ?

-Juste un nom retrouvé sur une note de détention faite à l'époque pour Hagrid. Apparemment, un certain Tom Jedusor aurait trouvé l'attitude d'Hagrid suspecte et aurait laissé entendre qu'il serait le responsable de la mort de Mimi.

-Il n'y a pas eu une enquête plus approfondie ?, Demanda Alice en regardant sérieusement le voyageur temporel. Normalement, le Ministère de la Magie traite les affaires mineurs avec plus d'attention.

-Seulement quand les mineurs en question sont à cent-pour-cent humains, Soupira sombrement Harry. L'affaire a été expédiée très vite quand Dumbledore a plaidé l'innocence d'Hagrid, et après ça, plus aucune trace de Tom ou de la créature ayant attaqué.

-Je vois, Dit la blonde avec un air plus concentré. Donc nous devons déjà commencer à trouver cette chambre, ainsi nous pourrons enfin mettre un terme à la terreur que représente cette pièce.

-Vous avez l'air bien renseigné, donc je suppose que vous savez quel genre de monstre se cache à l'intérieur ?

-Non, personne ne le sait exactement, mais je ne serais pas surprise si c'était un serpent, Répondit-elle avec froideur.

Le Alucard laissa un silence s'installer entre eux. Il fit mine de réfléchir à ce que venait de dire la Larstark, puis fit semblant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Un serpent géant, Murmura doucement le cendré sous les yeux attentifs de l'autre. La fille morte sans aucune blessure... Non.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne connais pas tant les créatures magiques de ce pays, mais je ne vois qu'une seule créature capable de tuer quelqu'un d'un seul regard.

Alice écarquilla elle aussi ses yeux, tout en serrant sa main droite jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses phalanges.

-Basilic.

oOo

Il était maintenant tard et les deux professeurs marchaient côte à côte sur le chemin de terre qui épousait les bords du lac de Poudlard. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, l'ancien Potter se demandait comment traiter la petite Sacha, qui n'était plus qu'une bête sans aucune pitié depuis la mort de Salazar. Il était le seul à pouvoir la calmer quand elle était en colère et maintenant il évaluait doucement ses options. Malheureusement, le Fourchelang ne lui servirait à rien contre elle, il devrait tout de même s'en servir pour ouvrir la chambre, mais ça n'était pas grave, il parlait bien avec des renards et des poissons, alors pourquoi pas avec des serpents ?

Alice essayait en vain de se faire une idée de comment vaincre un monstre pouvant tuer d'un seul regard, qui résistait à la magie grâce à ses écailles, et qui possédait le venin le plus mortel au monde. Elle était une duelliste de génie, mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à concevoir un plan réaliste pour tuer cette chose. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être déterminé à accompagner Dastan pour trouver cette chambre. Comme ça elle pourrait peut-être trouver quelques réponses à des questions qu'elle se posait depuis son enfance.

-Notre magie sera inutile contre un Basilic, Dit soudainement la blonde à l'intention du cendré, qui regardait le soleil devant. Donc nous devons nous en remettre à des solutions plus classiques.

-Classiques ?

-Oui, épée, hache, arbalète, voire même pistolet ou canon, Répondit-elle sans sourciller. Si nous voulons vraiment tuer ce Basilic, il faut que nous soyons préparés à toute éventualité.

-Je suis d'accord, sauf pour le canon, trop lourd et surtout pas pratique pour combattre un serpent, peu importe sa taille, Dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement. Si nous devons affronter une créature magique qui peut tuer d'un regard, alors nous aurons besoin de bouclier.

-Dois-je comprendre que nous allons imiter Percé ?, Demanda la belle duelliste avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oh ! Lady Larstark, je ne savais que vous connaissiez nos héros, Dit Harry, qui appréciait de voir quelqu'un connaissant les légendes Grecques.

-Seulement ceux que je trouve intéressants, Répondit-elle en croisant les bras. Et ne m'appelez pas Lady, je ne suis pas une dame.

-Excusez-moi, c'est une vieille habitude, Rit-il en se frottant la nuque.

-Tant que vous ne recommencez pas.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils retournaient tranquillement au château après avoir longuement discuté sur comment ils allaient traiter le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets.

Dastan avait déclaré que retourner sur le lieu du meurtre et parler à Mimi était la meilleure piste à exploiter pour l'instant et Alice avait convenu que parler au fantôme de la victime était une très bonne idée, même si elle doutait qu'ils obtiendraient plus d'informations.

Ils avaient aussi décidé qu'ils passeraient à l'action ce samedi, le temps pour eux de trouver des boucliers et des armes capables de percer une peau à l'épreuve de la magie.

Etant un jeune homme très poli, le Alucard raccompagna sa collègue aux cheveux dorés jusqu'à sa chambre, et même si elle n'appréciait pas les hommes en général, Alice devait reconnaître que Dastan était bien plus poli et respectueux que tous ceux qu'elle avait connues.

Maintenant devant sa porte, Alice regarda le cendré sans montrer une émotion en particulier, rendant son collègue un peu nerveux.

-Je vous retrouve donc samedi au deuxième étage, Dit-elle simplement en ouvrant sa porte.

-Très bien, passez une-

La porte se ferma d'un seul coup après qu'un bref "Bonne nuit" se fit entendre dans le couloir. Harry passa une main dans sa tignasse de blanc et noir en regardant la porte d'un air fatigué. Il était peut-être âgé d'une bonne centaine d'années, mais il continuait de se demander s'il comprendrait un jour les femmes.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il rit légèrement.

-Aucune chance.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Alice Larstark était debout devant son bureau, elle feuilletait un vieux journal qu'elle ne lisait plus depuis longtemps. D'un geste presque doux, elle le ferma pour regarder la première page.

 _ **~Drame à Poudlard ~**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui est un jour noir pour l'école de sorcellerie après qu'un élève ai**_ _ **t**_ _ **retrouv**_ _ **é**_ _ **le corps inanimé du professeur Patrick Larstark -**_

Alice sentit ses muscles se tendre à la simple lecture du nom de son grand-père. Il y a environ vingt ans, il avait pris le poste de DCFM malgré les rumeurs comme quoi une malédiction pesait sur le poste. N'étant pas superstitieux, Patrick avait pris le poste plus d'une année avant de mourir de cause inconnue.

La duelliste ne pouvait pas juste tourner la page comme sa pauvre mère, non, elle voulait découvrir qui avait vraiment tué son grand-père. Si c'était réellement une malédiction, alors soit, elle ne risquerait que sa vie, mais si jamais elle retrouvait celui qui avait lancé cette malédiction, alors...

La Larstark regarda à travers sa fenêtre le ciel orageux d'Ecosse avec un regard déterminé.

-Je te le promets, grand-père, je te vengerai, Dit-elle en serrant son journal à s'en faire mal.


End file.
